Ice Cream in Winter
by kazuma85
Summary: Eren Jaeger, nineteen years old. There he was; a freshman of History and English literature on the second day of his university classes and he was already running late. M/M. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck my life..." a brunet, green-eyed young man groaned.<p>

Eren Jaeger, nineteen years old. There he was; a freshman of History and English literature on the second day of his university classes and he was already running late.

Waiting in line at Starbucks, he glared at the screen of his smartphone, which glared back at him with the mocking 8:07 digits. The class started at 8 a.m. sharp, or at least his professor had said so the day before. He could have _sworn_ that it was 7:40 just two minutes ago.

Tapping his Converse-covered foot impatiently, he stared at the back of the head of the person standing in front of him; a person who couldn't decide which coffee to pick for the past three minutes.

Eren huffed, trying to keep his nerves in check, figuring he was late anyway, so what difference could a minute or two (or twenty, judging by the person in front of him) make? At least, the University was just around the corner, which also explained the unnatural crowdedness. Were all these people as late as he was?

No. No one was as late as he was. And this? This was God saying '_Eff you Eren Jaeger, for having a caffeine addiction_'.

Eren heaved a martyr's sigh. '_Oh, and for being too lazy to make your own damn coffee in the morning. Sincerely, God._'

Or something like that.

So he spent another minute staring down at his dark green sneakers before it was finally his turn.

"Mocha latte... Uh, chocolate," he muttered, not being really accustomed to ordering at Starbucks. He checked his phone again, finding that it was now 8:10. He could always try to convince his professor to let it slide because of the academic quarter... Maybe.

Paying with loose change and grabbing his cup, Eren hurried out of the shop, figuring it could take him three more minutes to the building and one minute to the classroom.

And then there was this troublesome shoulder in his way which he didn't see until he ran right into it and nearly dropped his long awaited coffee.

"Hey, whoa," Eren danced a bit to avoid spilling, glancing at the owner of the said shoulder. "Watch it, kid."

The 'kid' turned around and gave him a homicidal glare; the steel blue eyes boring straight into his made him feel at level with the guy. Or shorter even.

"_Excuse _me?" Said the unexpectedly deep masculine voice that came from the mouth of an equally masculine, angular face.

Eren felt his jaw drop. Not every day did he see a grown man that was what, 160 centimeters short... Scratch that - tall? He really looked like a kid from behind, with that light grey hoodie and sweats, especially with the sports bag that looked similar to those of high school students.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Move," the guy pushed past him, obviously in a hurry as well.

Eren watched him disappear into the crowd and huffed. Whatever. He _was _a nice guy, but hell, he couldn't make everyone's day, especially when being glared at. He had more important things to do and places to be.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p><em>8:14 and 37 seconds<em>

Practically falling through the classroom door, Eren scrambled in and hurried towards Armin and the seat that he had saved up for him.

"I'm sorry for being late," he mumbled and waited for the professor to say something, but the man only checked his watch and sniffed, continuing the lesson.

"You almost didn't make it," Armin whispered at him. "Where the heck were you?"

"Coffee," Eren showed the cup that was now sitting at his desk.

The blond rolled his eyes and shoved a paper in Eren's direction.

"What's this?"

"Attendance list. I didn't turn it back yet so you can add yourself."

"Thanks man," Eren grinned and scrawled his name down.

_'Primitive Society and Early Civilizations_', was the heading on the paper, with the date of October 2nd, 2013.

"So what's the first lesson," he asked Armin in a whisper.

"He talked about the syllabus and now the first thing we're gonna hear about are the archaeological methods of dating."

"Is that about how people dated in Paleolithic?" Eren snorted into his hand, causing a couple of people in front of him to turn and stare at him.

"You're such a moron," Armin sighed with a tiny smile. "I'll lend you my notes, but please let me listen now."

"Fine, fine," he calmed down a bit. It was all good; felt good. He had his coffee, he was wide awake and he managed to get to class without further complications. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm doing what now?!"<p>

Mikasa, his beloved adoptive sister, gave an exasperated sigh.

"See, I told you he'd react this way," she said to the blond girl sitting between Eren and her. They both have waited for Eren at the nearby café after his classes.

"You knew about this diabolical plan?" Eren squawked at his, also beloved, girlfriend. "Annie, you know I can't dance!"

"Yeah, that's why dancing schools exist, to _teach _you," Annie explained.

Oh how nice.

"Sure but, what if I have no desire to learn?"

"You do."

Eh.

"Okay, wait," Mikasa interrupted. "We've found this dancing school that's close to your faculty _and_ it has a contract with the University so it counts as P.E. class, which is mandatory."

"Yea, I know that," Eren grumbled.

"So, instead of spending two hours a week in a smelly gym, you'll be dancing with your girlfriend!"

"But I don't wanna-" he began but then met Annie's gaze. "Oooo-kay..." He sipped on the orange juice he'd ordered.

It hadn't even been four months since he and Annie had gotten together, and she already had him leashed. Mikasa loved it of course, and the two had become nearly inseparable. So, if his girlfriend wasn't over at their house, Mikasa's best friend _was_, and that meant being under girl-watch almost 24-7.

And now dancing.

"I dare to assume you'll be joining us," Eren glared at his sister.

"Of course! I just need a victim. I mean a partner," she and Annie laughed.

"Come on, it'll be nice," Annie said with a rarely gentle tone, putting her small hand on top of his.

"Okay fine... But don't complain when I stomp on your foot. Because it's inevitable."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The word 'nervous' was an understatement.<p>

Eren was positively twitchy and spooked. First, he really, _really_ wasn't made for dancing. Yes, he could sway and wiggle when he went out to a club, but _real_ dancing with _real_ steps? No, sir. Second, he was about to embarrass himself not only in front of his girlfriend (he believed she actually wanted him to, just for funsies), but before a bunch of people he didn't know and before the instructors... Who will then probably ask him something similar to '_Why the hell did you even come here?!_'

So yeah, spooked.

Mikasa had found her victim. It was Jean, of course. What that guy wouldn't do just to have an excuse to talk to her. But as far as Eren knew, Mikasa kind of liked him too, just enjoyed yanking his chain a bit too much. So she agreed to go on a date with Jean _if_ he went to the dance school with her.

And so, there he was, standing practically in a corner of a big dance studio, waiting for the class to start. It was a nice place, he had to admit.

The room was big and bright, and tastefully decorated in Latin-American style. One wall was fully covered with mirrors and on the opposite side of the room, in the corner was a big stereo and a shelf with numerous CD's stacked in heaps.

"It's so nice, I like it already," Mikasa beamed at Annie, who was in the process of tying the laces on her sneakers.

Someone cleared their throat and Eren turned to look at the tiny young woman with strawberry blond hair standing by the room entrance.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our studio! My name is Petra, and my dancing partner Levi and I will be your instructors. We'll begin our first class in a few minutes." She smiled and got busy with tying her hair into a high pony tail.

Eren looked around for this Levi guy and while he did that, the Latino rhythm boomed from the speakers that were propped in the upper corners of the room. Everyone turned towards the stereo and there he was...

The guy from Starbucks.

The guy who he'd called 'kid' in his face.

And as Murphy's Law commands, Eren's new instructor stared right at him. There was a spark of recognition in his eyes and one thin eyebrow then arched, most likely dooming Eren for all the eternity.

Just great.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>One, two, cha-cha-cha, one, two... No, wait. Screw it!<em>'

Eren wanted to scream.

Fifteen minutes into the lesson and he'd had enough. When Levi and Petra showed the basic cha-cha step, it seemed okay. Kind of. But when his own feet had to move, Eren felt hopeless. By the time he put his left foot forward, he already had to move it and he would be late on 'cha-cha-cha' every single time. So he rushed it. And again it didn't work because he'd step into the first 'cha' too soon. It was frustrating.

They were still trying it out – every person for themselves – so at least he wasn't stomping on Annie's feet. She seemed to get it, though. Mikasa as well. Jean too; he was struggling, but he kept up. Dammit.

Eren was now certain that there was no one worse than him in that dancing class. Or anywhere.

And while thinking it was at least okay to be in the farthest corner and remain practically invisible, he didn't manage to escape his instructor's gaze.

Leaving Petra to lead the group by doing the steps in front of them so everyone could see, Levi walked over to Eren, looking down at his feet curiously.

"There's no need to rush it, _kid_."

Oh, great. That's what he needed; this man picking on him after the almost-fiasco at the Starbucks.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you were..."

"Hm, what, an adult?"

Eren's mouth worked but no sound came out. He huffed and stopped following the group's motions.

"Jeez, calm down," Levi rolled his eyes. "It's not like I've heard it for the first time in my life." He smirked.

It seemed he wasn't _that_ bad, after all.

"So... Uh, what's your name?"

"Eren."

"Eren. Okay, why are you so nervous?" Levi asked before stepping next to him, turning so they both faced the same direction.

"Because I suck."

"It's your first class. What, did you think you'd be Fred Astaire after ten minutes?"

"Who?"

An eyebrow arched at him again and then Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You did _not_ just ask that."

"Okay, never mind. Look, I'm not here by choice," Eren admitted, somewhat ashamed. "My girlfriend and my sister kinda made me."

"Oh, you're one of those guys... I'm so sorry," Levi faked compassion. He flicked Eren's shoulder and gestured down at their feet. "Forget the beat for a moment. Let's just count. Do what I do."

Eren stared down while Levi counted and went over the steps. By the second time Levi started counting, he tried to follow and it actually worked.

"You're still not doing it right."

Okay, so it still didn't work.

"Don't take a full step," Levi explained. "Just put your foot out front and shift your weight. Don't stomp."

Wonderful, now he was stomping.

"It looks so easy when you do it," Eren complained, still concentrating on his feet.

"Maybe that's because I've been doing it for twenty years now."

"What," Eren nearly tripped over himself. "How old _are _you?!"

"Twenty-seven." He waved it off. "Forget that now, pay attention. One – shift your weight, put some hip action in it too. You don't wanna look like you have something lodged up your ass, right?"

Eren didn't have the time to respond to that.

"Two, shift your weight back, cha-cha-cha. From the beginning."

Sweat started to collect at his temples and it tickled him. But he was doing his best to follow Levi's moves, which were two times slower than the group and it still made him feel like a loser. To hell with it, no one was looking at him anyway.

"Hey, you did it," Levi suddenly informed him.

"Did what?"

"You did it right, airhead," the man smirked. "What caused it?"

"I stopped caring?"

"Finally," Levi sounded as if he was expecting that exact answer. "Let's try catching the beat now."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, Eren had stepped on Annie's foot only once, so he was actually satisfied with the outcome. They did stop more often than the other pairs because of him, and he knew it annoyed her, but she didn't say anything.<p>

"Would you show us some real dancing?" Someone asked the instructors when the class was finished.

The group scattered and people moved closer to the walls of the room, some leaning back, some sitting on the floor, leaving enough space for Levi and Petra to show them what it looked like after two decades of practicing.

Levi looked at Petra and quietly said something to her. She nodded and went to stand in the center of the room, while he walked over to the stereo and changed CD's.

Only the bass started and Eren couldn't even tell what was the song and if it was the cha-cha rhythm.

Suddenly, Petra started walking about, hands on her slowly swaying hips. She made a few figures in between the steps, smiling widely. It was a complete transformation from a sweet, quiet instructor into a foxy lady. And since she was wearing gym leggings and over them a flimsy skirt-like cloth, her movements were perfectly accentuated by the flowing fabric.

Eren couldn't help but stare, even as he felt Annie's glare on him.

Petra walked about a bit more while the initial beat lasted and it became clear that it was a rehearsed routine she and Levi were probably working on, or have worked on in the past.

Finally Levi moved from his spot by the stereo and went towards her, smirking a bit. Petra looked positively mischievous while strutting in his direction, when she suddenly stopped in place.

Levi made a quick turn and appeared in front of her as the music began for real. Eren immediately recognized it as "Unchain my heart" modified into cha-cha-cha, which was so cool.

As they began to dance, everyone stared. Eren's eyes darted from Petra to Levi, unable to decide who was the bigger thrill to look at. They were _perfect_. And their moves didn't resemble the beginners' cha-cha in any way. It was just... Flawless. And they were in sync as if they shared the same mind.

It was normal for a girl to know how to dance like that, but Levi was a surprise on his own. Yeah, he had to be good to be an instructor, but it was beyond Eren's expectations. To be honest, he didn't know what he expected in the first place. It was raw confidence in Levi. He _owned_ the floor, he twirled Petra around like she didn't weigh an ounce. And when he held her close, it was _sensual_.

But when Petra slowly slid down his body and put her small hand on Levi's ass, Eren felt like he shouldn't be seeing that and shyly averted his eyes. That gave him the chance to gaze around and find the look of complete awe on everyone's faces.

Wanting to learn to dance or not, he knew that he should be grateful to have Petra and Levi as instructors.

The music ended too soon and applause boomed through the studio, a few people cheering out loud. Levi looked content, pressing a quick kiss to Petra's temple, while she was positively radiant. Dancing seemed to awaken her, and it was a beautiful sight.

Speaking of beautiful, Eren remembered his girlfriend.

His girlfriend, who was giving him an evil smirk.

"Enjoyed the show?" She asked before he could even open his mouth.

"Uh, sure?"

"Mmhm..." She nodded and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! The hell?!"

"For staring," she replied sweetly. He could tell she wasn't angry, but only wanted him to know that he was obvious about it.

"We were supposed to stare! And don't tell me you didn't have a nice long look at Levi's ass. The way he shook it, I'm surprised his sweats didn't slide off."

"Wow, I'd be so embarrassed if that happened," Levi's smooth voice suddenly appeared behind his back.

Eren wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Seriously. What _was _it with the luck he had with this guy?! Annie started to giggle loudly and it sure didn't help.

"You must be Eren's girlfriend," Levi shook Annie's hand.

"Yeah. I'm Annie. That was quite a show, wow."

"Thanks," he smiled and glanced over at Eren. "Next time I catch you calling me a kid or talking about my ass behind my back, you're buying me drinks."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Eren grumbled, completely and utterly mortified.

Levi chuckled and walked over to Petra. He came up behind her and pinched her butt, making her jump and swat at him, laughing all the while.

"They must be together," Annie commented. "How close they are, and the chemistry between them when they dance..."

They both saw Levi putting an arm around her and steering her towards the studio entrance, where another guy was standing. Seeing the man, Petra waved happily and hurried towards him. They embraced and he kissed her on the mouth, leaving no doubt that they were a couple.

"I guess I was wrong," Annie shrugged.

"Yeah but," Eren began.

"But what?"

"Why is that guy so comfortable with Levi dancing like that with his girlfriend and pinching her ass? I mean, if he touched you like that..." He frowned at the thought.

"Who knows? Whatever. It's not our business."

"Yeah, you're right."

Eren had to admit – the dancing... It wasn't so bad after all, even though he sucked at it. Maybe it was worth trying, if it would make Annie glow with happiness like it obviously did to Petra.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since he'd graduated from high school, Levi knew that he was going to dedicate his life to dancing. He was always good at sports – any sport, really – so there were no doubts while choosing the Faculty of Kinesiology over everything else. Levi wanted to dance as long as he could, and then pass it on to others.<p>

He'd met Petra in the dancing school when they were seven. They were paired up as partners by the age of ten. They did have short breaks, but in the end, their trainers concluded that they worked the best together. Levi knew that one of the reasons was his under-average height (and Petra always remained slightly shorter than him), but no one ever said that aloud.

At the age of fifteen, he and Petra got into the same high school, where they'd met Hanji, Eldo and Gunther, as well as a few upperclassmen – Erwin, Mike and Nile. They hung out together even when the older guys finished high school. Levi thought it to be so cool when he got to hang out with university students while he was still underage.

There was another break between him and Petra, which almost ended their friendship for good.

When they were seniors, Petra confessed her feelings and it made Levi almost sick to his stomach. He loved her. He loved her so much, but not even close to the way she wanted him to. She'd told him that she'd been waiting for him all that time, thinking that maybe he was too shy. He offered no explanation, only that he didn't feel the same.

At the time, she couldn't handle it. Over the summer before the university had started, Levi hadn't heard from Petra, not even once. In that autumn though, he'd ran into her at their dancing school. She was trying to get transferred and hearing that made Levi's heart break. So he did what needed to be done.

He'd grabbed her hand before she even noticed him and dragged her out and into the nearest café.

They sat and talked there for hours, Petra cried from time to time while Levi did his best to soothe her.

In the end, Petra had met Auruo in her classes, while Levi finally got into the relationship _he'd_ been pining over for years. But that's a story for some other time.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>He'd been looking at Eren for nearly twenty minutes into the class, trying to decide between feeling amused or exasperated. The kid was such a slow learner that it was painful for Levi to watch.<p>

It had been three weeks since the beginner group was formed and everyone was getting better, kind of. Except for Eren. Well, okay, he was getting better as well, but _sloooowly_.

Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was becoming his most used gesture whenever he had to deal with Eren. Figures.

"Oi, Eren," he approached the brunet.

"I know, I know... I don't know!" Eren flailed about, causing Annie to roll her eyes in embarrassment. Levi chuckled, though. There was some kind of boyish charm in his clumsiness, Levi had to admit.

"What did I say about stomping?"

"No stomping," Eren muttered.

"Right. So why do that? Look," Levi stood next to the kid. "Rumba is just like cha-cha, only without the cha-cha."

"Eh."

"Don't you 'eh' me," he poked Eren's shoulder with his index finger.

"Can I 'ow'?"

Levi snorted. "Sure you can. But look here now. You have your one-two's, but when you'd do cha-cha-cha, you make one slow step. It has to be romantic and sad."

"Oh my god..."

"He's not very romantic, is he," Levi asked Annie, who in turn shrugged, as if to say '_not really_'.

"Could you two like, stop messing with me? I'm having a hard time as it is," Eren certainly got irritated. He stopped trying the steps altogether and marched over to the small table where everyone put their water bottles and phones. He angrily twisted the cap and gulped down half of his water.

Levi guessed it was time to apologize.

"Hey kid," he began as he approached Eren. "I know you're having a rough time, okay? I shouldn't have teased you like that. But, come on. Try some more. You'll get it in time."

"It's fine," Eren sighed and gestured towards Annie. "It's just that... She wants me to dance so much and I suck so bad... It's not that much about disappointing her anymore, but... I just see this as a huge homework I don't wanna have."

"Oh." Ow. That sucked. He looked at Eren. "Dancing should be about joy."

"Not exactly feeling joy right now," the kid answered with a bitter smile.

Levi actually felt sorry for him. He couldn't recall a single moment when dancing wasn't bringing him happiness. Hell, he danced around his apartment all the time, even while cleaning it.

"What makes you happy, Eren?"

"I..." Eren seemed confused by the question. "Hanging out with my friends?"

"You're asking me or telling me?" Levi teased. When Eren rolled his eyes, he poked him again. "Chin up. I'm gonna make you enjoy dancing even if it kills me... Even if you just end up dancing like a monkey in a club, but _enjoying_ it."

Eren actually giggled and snorted at that. "I actually like goofing around in clubs..."

"Well then, all you have to do is join us on Friday nights at club 'Mambo'. It's been a tradition for years now and that club practically lives from our Fridays out."

Remembering he always carried a bunch of free-pass flyers in his bag, he hurried over to it and fished out a dozen of flyers for the club.

"Here," he shoved them into Eren's hands. "For you and your friends. Just show these to the bouncer and he'll let you in."

"Thanks!" Eren's face lit up and Levi had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

He noticed other people looking his way and eyeing the flyers he just gave to Eren. Whoops. Right. The whole class was invited, of course. He just felt extra sorry for Eren, that's all.

Levi cleared his throat and shooed Eren to his spot on the dance floor. "Take a short break everyone. When the class is over, I'll give out these flyers. They're free-passes for club 'Mambo' where we're going every Friday night. The music is normal, no electronic crap, and you can dance whichever way you want."

He smirked.

"They're mostly playing discofox, but there'll be some Latin in between, I'll make sure of that."

People laughed a bit and Levi's gaze automatically drifted to Eren, just to see if he made him smile as well.

Wait, what the hell?

As their eyes met, Levi scowled unintentionally, which in turn made Eren's smile drop and made him resemble a sad puppy.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>What's with the scowl? Eren really couldn't decipher the guy. Levi was first weird, then intimidating, then nice, then he was scowling... In the past three weeks, Eren wasn't sure if Levi secretly hated his guts, or he was just quirky like that.<p>

He stayed in a weird mood for the rest of the class, not even stressing over the rumba steps. Whatever. It was like he'd said – he really didn't enjoy it. When he got to dance with Annie, it improved his mood a tiny bit because he managed not to step on her feet, and they didn't stumble, not even once.

He had to keep it basic, even without the turns because when Annie did turn once, he froze before he'd end up stepping on her.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get killed, I'm telling you," Eren whined over the web-cam call. And Armin had the nerve to laugh at him.<p>

"You could've said no, you know? But I'm sure that there are far worse things than dancing."

"Even when you have two left feet?"

"Did Annie tell you that?"

"No, I said that. She's probably thinking it, though. And you know, this Levi guy? The instructor? I think he hates my guts."

Armin looked at the camera with a questioning gaze. "Something happened?"

"Not really... He's just weird. He sees that I'm struggling and then he helps me out, but he has these remarks all the time... He's being rude and nice at the same time. It freaks me the fuck out."

"So why do you think he hates you?"

"I don't know," Eren sighed. "Today he gave me these flyers for a club and said that we should come this Friday. And then he was all smiles, but when I looked at him the next time, he was scowling, like it wasn't even funny."

"He could've been scowling because of something else?"

"He was looking right at me!"

"Eren. You're obsessing. Calm down." Armin rolled his eyes at him. "Why in the world would he hate you?"

"Because I suck at dancing?"

"Yeah, that's a legitimate reason alright," Armin giggled and the sound got to Eren, making him smile as well.

"So, will you go with me on Friday? I have a bunch of these," he raised the flyers for Armin to see.

"Sure, if you show me some of your new moves," the petit blond teased and Eren groaned.

"I'll show you the monkey dance."

"The what?"

"Levi called it that way. It's that usual goofing off that we do."

"Oh," Armin laughed, "then monkey dance it is!"

"Great! So... Wanna shoot someone?"

"Sure, give me a minute."

Eren grinned and launched '_Battlefield_', his bad mood erased by his best friend.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren was strangely excited about the Friday night for the remainder of the week. Strangely excited for someone who didn't like to dance, to be precise. But he knew for a fact that Armin would be there by his side, and at least they were going to have some fun.<p>

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>So when the Friday came, Eren was at the club 'Mambo' already at 10:30 pm, dragging Armin with him.<p>

"I'm telling you, we're too early!" The blond tried to explain but Eren wouldn't listen. They've even ditched Annie and Mikasa because they were still trying out clothes when he and Armin were ready to go.

"Oh come on! I've never been to a place like this, can you blame me?"

"Nah, I guess I can't," Armin shrugged. "But I doubt anyone will be here."

Just as he said so, they turned around the corner of the small hallway and into the main part of the club. There was a big bar alongside the whole left wall with a few booths and a dozen of low tables left from it. The rest of the place was free for dancing. On the opposite wall from the bar, Eren spotted a door and tall windows that could be opened and removed to lead to the terrace during the hot summer nights.

The club worked as a café during the day and it said on the entrance that it switches its service at 11 pm. So yeah, they were a bit early, like Armin said, but was it really a problem?

Eren checked his phone to see if someone had texted him and there it was, the tiny notification on the top left corner of his screen. It was from Levi, which made him blink in wonder. They had exchanged numbers just in case if someone got lost on the way to the club (those were Levi's exact words, accompanied with a teasing evil smirk).

'_Don't just stand there like a kid in a candy shop. You look ridiculous._' The message said.

So Levi _was_ there, somewhere. Eren rolled his eyes at the message and then scanned the tables. Nope, no Levi. He squinted towards the somewhat darkened area with the booths and saw that only one was occupied, but by a tall blond man. Until the man's company moved a bit and came out of the shadow, that is. Levi leaned over the table and waved shortly, beckoning Eren and Armin to join them.

"Over there," Eren tugged his friend.

"Hey," Levi greeted once they approached the booth. "This is Erwin," he introduced his blond companion.

"Pleased to meet you," Erwin said with a polite smile. Eren shook his hand and then introduced Armin.

"So, you dance as well?"

Erwin chuckled, sharing a look with Levi. "Not like Levi does, but I know a move or two."

"You're way too modest," Levi snorted.

The blond man just smiled and then turned to Eren. "You're in Levi's beginners' class?"

"Yeah," he sighed and squirmed a bit. "I'm not doing a really god job, to be honest."

"Shut up, you're fine," Levi rolled his eyes and tugged him down to sit beside him, leaving Armin to take a place on Erwin's side of the booth.

"You told me I sucked, just the other day!" Eren squeaked incredulously, making both Erwin and Armin laugh.

"That was my method of motivation..."

"You do that to everyone?"

"No! Are you nuts?" Levi looked insulted. "I can read people. I know what kind of motivation works for every individual in your class. If I told that tiny blond girl she sucked, she'd probably cry."

"Who, Christa?"

"Yeah. When you work with people as long as I have, you learn these things. I always learned best when someone screamed at me. But that doesn't mean I should do the same to everyone I'm teaching."

"That's an awesome method," Armin commented. "But not everyone can read people that well."

"I can't do it immediately, but it's been almost a month now. I've had enough time," Levi smirked.

A group of young people barged into the club, making it a bit louder.

"I guess they'll start the music soon," Levi noticed and then eyed Eren.

"What."

"You owe me a monkey dance."

"Can I have a partner?" Eren already cast a look at Armin.

"Sure you can. The more the merrier, right?" The instructor hid a smile behind his hand.

"What are you talking about," Erwin asked, seemingly amused.

"I promised Eren that I'll make him love dancing, this way or that, even if it means he'll just goof around with his friend."

"Well now I feel sorry I won't be witnessing that," the blond said with a smile. "I have to go now... Still so much work to do."

"Don't tell me you still bring the work home," Levi sighed.

"You know me Levi," Erwin gave an apologetic smile. "Well, if you'll excuse me," he looked over at Armin, waiting for him to move.

Once he was standing, he smoothed down his suit and said goodbyes to the group.

"I'll see you out," Levi said, climbing over Eren before he even understood what was going on. There was a hand on his shoulder, a black denim-clad ass in front of his face and Levi was out of the booth, leaving Eren blinking after him.

"What just happened," Eren asked himself more than anyone.

"I think you just got an eyeful," Armin giggled. "He's really something. I like him. And no, he doesn't hate you, I can tell."

"I guess he just likes to tease me..."

"That he does," Armin agreed, smiling.

The waiter came by, asking for their orders and Eren looked in the direction where Levi had left, wondering if they should wait for him. He saw him and Erwin talking by the entrance. The tall blond was smiling, while Levi seemed kind of grouchy, probably scolding Erwin for working too much.

A few more words were exchanged before Erwin looked like he was ready to leave. He put a hand on Levi's shoulder and bent down a bit, placing a kiss on Levi's cheek.

Eren stared as the blond then said something else while caressing Levi's cheek with the back of his fingers. And Levi gave a smile? What?

"Um, Armin?"

"Yeah, I saw."

"So..."

"Just act normal. None of our business. Though that explains it."

"Explains what?" Eren pressed.

"Hush, he's coming back."

Levi eyed them both as he came back. "What?"

"Nothing!" They exclaimed in unison. So much about acting normal. Eren wanted to bang his head against the table.

"Oh, you saw that, didn't you?"

"Saw what," Eren tried to act stupid. He didn't need much at this point.

"Really," Levi scoffed, pushing Eren's shoulder. "Scoot or I'll climb over you again."

Eren hurriedly moved to take Levi's old spot, nearly knocking over Levi's empty coffee cup.

"Nervous much? What's your problem?"

"No, I don't have any problems! Really! It's just that... No, everything's fine!"

Even Armin was now staring at him like he'd lost it.

"I think he wants to say that he didn't mean to stare at stuff that isn't his concern," Armin said finally, making Levi chuckle.

"Erwin's my ex. We stayed close friends. Explains it all?"

"S-sure..." Eren let out a breath he was holding.

"Does that bother you?" Levi asked.

"What, that Erwin's your ex?"

"No, you idiot. That I'm gay."

"Of course it doesn't! We're in the 21st century, why would it bother me?" Eren huffed, slightly insulted. He always thought of himself as an open-minded, easygoing type. Why would he judge someone by their sexual preferences? It's just that he'd never been in this kind of situation before, so it was almost expected that he'd make a complete moron out of himself. Figures.

"Good. Because it's not like I'm gonna come on to you or anything."

"Okay."

"Unless you want me to," Levi waggled his eyebrows, making Armin giggle out loud while Eren... Well, Eren had enough of jokes at his expense.

"Oh come on... Enough," he whined, resting his head on the table.

"Fine, fine," Levi patted his shoulder and turned to Armin. "So you're a student too?"

"Yeah. I'm with Eren on history classes. But we've known each other all our lives."

"That's great. You can always rely on him right?" Levi smirked and then glanced over to the club entrance. "Speaking of lifelong friendships..."

Eren turned his head and saw Petra waving at them and hurrying over. Damn, she was fine looking in skinny jeans, a black tube top and the skin colored dance shoes.

Levi pulled her to his lap the moment she was within arm's reach.

"Hey there pretty lady," he purred and she giggled.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Oh, I don't know you," she smiled at Armin, who in turn blushed.

"This is Armin, Eren's buddy. Oh hey, didn't your sister and girlfriend say they'll be here too?"

"They did. We left earlier because they took forever to get ready."

"Gentlemen these days..." Levi shook his head and Eren couldn't help himself, so he whacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up, at least you don't have to deal with women!"

"Oh, you told them!" Petra seemed surprised. "While it only took you eighteen years to tell me, your best friend," she teased and Levi groaned.

"I'm never getting out of this one, huh?"

"Nope!" Petra laughed and squirmed away from his semi-hug. "I'm gonna tell the DJ to get his ass in here. I wanna dance!"

Eren could only smile at their interaction. While both Levi and Petra were professional during the classes, this was a glimpse of how they were in private and Eren decided he liked both of them. He really hoped they could all become friends. Petra was cute and lovable in every way and seemed the kind of person to go to with a problem or a worry. She talked some confidence into several girls in their beginners' class. And Levi? While he sometimes seemed cold and unapproachable, he actually liked to joke around and he seemed to care about the people close to him. And he got a bit closer to the whole class, only Eren noticed that he didn't like being around the girls who swooned over him. There were a few of those, of course, because no one had the moves like Levi. It was a fact that even Eren as a straight guy had to admit.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Eren had concluded that Annie and Mikasa were sulking as they didn't show up or texted him <em>or<em> Armin, so they goofed around together, but most of the time was spent in watching others dance.

And by others he meant Levi and Petra because they were always standing out, no matter how good other people were. Eren figured that the way Levi and Petra were able to dance only traumatized others because it was nearly impossible to get into the kind of synchronization that the two had.

To be honest, Eren studied Levi's moves in search of... Well, he wasn't sure. He'd learned something new about the guy and it actually made him curious. If he hadn't seen Levi with Erwin, or if Levi hadn't said it out loud... Would he be able to see that wasn't straight? Because at first, he was certain that Levi and Petra had a thing, despite her boyfriend.

The set of latin songs had ended and the crowd had scattered around the club, going either to their tables, or to the bar while Levi and Petra came back to the booth that Eren and Armin had been lounging in or dancing close to throughout the evening.

Just as Petra sat down next to Eren, a new song started and she turned her bright eyes to Levi. The unmistakable first sounds of '_You can leave your hat on_' rang through the club.

"Oh my god! It's your song!"

Eren blinked. That was a stripper song for sure. What?

Levi grinned and started moving along the beat, earning a cheer from the next table, while Eren stared.

Really, what?

Quickly, Levi glanced around and then grabbed an empty chair from the nearest table, circling around it in slow steps, one hand raised up as if to hold the rim of an imaginary hat. He stood in front of the chair, facing Petra, Eren and Armin, and made a small turn before swaying his hips down until he sat on the chair.

At the lyrics _'baby, take off your coat_', he moved as if to open the sides of a coat. He then spread his legs and sensually writhed in the chair, earning a scream and a giggle from one of the girls nearby.

He moved in rhythm and followed the words of the song perfectly. When it was time to _'take off his shoes_', he kicked one leg up and caressed it, almost like a professional stripper. At _'take off your dress_', he lifted his tight-fitting white t-shirt to show a small part of his abs, and then quickly lowered it with a smirk that almost said something like '_nope, you won't be seeing them after all_'.

And Eren was _almost _disappointed. Only, he wasn't sure why. Probably because he would never be able to move like that. Yes, that was definitely it.

Once again, Levi caught hold of his imaginary hat and writhed some more, before he got off the chair and walked suggestively behind it. That's when he'd burst out laughing and stopped the show.

Even with those few moves, he'd earned applause and some longing looks from the female guests.

"One day you're gonna have to make it till the end," Petra teased as Levi finally sat down.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved dismissively. "Not gonna happen."

"Why not," Eren croaked and quickly cleared his throat. Levi gave him a curious look, combined with a tiny smirk.

"Why should I?" He asked.

Eren could only shrug. Why should he indeed? Not like it was his concern. Whatever. Levi could quit ballroom dancing and become a stripper for all he cared. He'd be awesome at it, no doubt.

Shut up brain, you're drunk.

"So, um..."

Levi chuckled and it confused Eren more.

"So, is it fun like this every Friday? Because I'd like to come again," Armin quickly asked, saving Eren from further weirdness.

"Sure," Petra smiled.

"And you have to come again because you two still owe us your monkey dance," Levi added. "It's gonna be closing time soon."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>When Eren woke up the next morning, or to be precise – afternoon, he had two messages on his phone.<p>

The first one was from Annie. "_Don't even dare to talk to me for the next 3 days._" Great. Just great.

The second message surprised him. It was from Levi. "_I hope you didn't die of boredom last night._"

He snorted and quickly typed a reply. "_Is texting from the afterlife possible?_"

The new message arrived not five minutes after his response.

"_Smartass._"

Eren smiled. He kinda liked arguing with Levi, if it could be called that. He yawned and stretched, making his way to the bathroom, where he met Mikasa.

"Mornin'," he murmured, studying her curiously.

"Not talking to you."

"Oh my god," Eren rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door behind him. He had to get out of the house, because he was certain that Annie would be dropping by after lunch and he really didn't want to experience two poisonous glares for the rest of the day.

Before getting into the shower, he typed a quick message, not even looking over it when he pressed 'send'.

"_Wanna meet up for coffee later today? I just wanna get out of the house._"

He didn't wait for the reply, jumping under the hot shower immediately. The water relaxed him and removed all the traces of his grogginess from sleeping till so late. He took his time washing his hair and enjoying the rich foam between his fingers.

After nearly twenty minutes of sheer bliss, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his hips, checking his phone.

Eren scratched the back of his head, assured that he'd sent the message to Armin. Only, he didn't. He was so used to have Armin on top of his texting list that he'd automatically written into his last conversation. Which was with Levi.

But he got a response.

"_Sure. Meet me at 6 in the café across the street from the dance school._"

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>When Eren entered the café, Levi was already there, sitting at the corner table, facing the entrance. Their gazes met and Eren made a short nod, hurrying over to him.<p>

"Hi," he murmured, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. What was Levi thinking why he invited him?

"Hey," Levi smirked. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked teasingly.

"Um. I thought that I texted Armin. I only realized it was you when you replied," Eren blurted out and realized just how stupid and lame it sounded only when it was already out of his mouth. Too bad he couldn't eat the words before Levi heard them.

One of Levi's eyebrows arched at that and he rubbed the corners of his mouth, looking... Embarrassed?

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, it came out wrong! Not that I wouldn't want to hang out with you! I-I mean, you're my instructor, and you're older and I'd be too spooked to ask you, so it kinda ended up okay, right?"

Oh wow, was he blabbing.

"So you did want to hang out with me?" Levi asked.

"Well yeah..." Eren grinned, relieved. "Okay, let's just... Hi. How are you?"

Levi laughed a bit and leaned back in his seat. "I'm fine. You okay? Why did you want to get out of the house?"

"Oh my god," Eren groaned, taking off his light jacket. "Mikasa and Annie are sulking. Not talking to me. And since they're best friends, Annie came by right after lunch and I couldn't stand the glares and hushed talking."

"Ah, the downsides that I'm blessedly relieved of. What about your folks?"

"Mom's on their side, of course," he muttered, "and dad's just giving me sympathetic looks."

When Levi laughed out loud, Eren snorted too.

The waiter came by and they placed their orders; a generic café latte for Levi and a giant cappuccino for Eren.

"You know these two are basically the same, only you get a shit ton of foam and pay it double?"

"Wow. Way to kill my enthusiasm," Eren blinked. "Why are you always so grouchy?"

Levi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm not! I have unique sense of humor. You people just don't get it."

"Right," Eren laughed. "So..."

"You're really weirded out by this, huh? Okay here, let me do the talking," Levi offered, looking amused by Eren's lack of brains. "How's University?"

"Um, good. It's good. Interesting. I'm a little spooked by the amount of books I have to read for every exam... There's like a ton of them..."

"But you began to study, right? You don't want everything piling up on you, trust me. Been there."

"Oh, right! But you studied kinesiology, isn't that like... Just doing sports?"

Levi snorted. "No. I had to learn anatomy; I had to read psychology books... It's not just 'doing sports'."

"Sorry," Eren felt uncomfortable again, as if Levi was scolding him. The waiter brought their coffee cups and Eren practically dug his face in the large cappuccino mug. What the hell was wrong with him? Levi wasn't frowning at him, or yelling at him, or seeming the least bit hostile... So why the heck did he feel like he was being dissected? The annoying jitters in his stomach awakened every time their eyes met and that meant looking anyplace except at Levi's face and it was so rude and not really an 'Eren' thing to do.

"Eren."

"Yeah," he almost jumped.

"You have foam on your nose," Levi smirked and handed him a paper tissue.

"Uh, thanks." Great. Add that to the growing list of embarrassing and crappy things that happened in front of Levi. "It must be really fun for you, to have to deal with a guy like me."

Okay... That sounded better while inside his head. Not so much anymore.

"What do you mean," Levi gave him a curious gaze.

"Well I'm weird. I unknowingly insulted you, I have two left feet and I absolutely suck at dancing, I can't talk to you without looking like an idiot..."

"Yes," Levi rubbed under his chin, a smug look on his face. "It's fun... But you're also wrong."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm just going to assume this. You're nineteen, barely an adult and you still have that child-like wish to become friends with everyone you meet. I saw it in classes and you confirmed it last night. You like Petra and me, and you'd like to hang out with us and be friends. And that's all great, but we're eight years older than you and you're afraid we just won't see you the way you'd like us to."

Eren's jaw dropped. It was like watching Sherlock Holmes, seriously. "Wow. That's... Exactly it."

"Okay," Levi said lightly. "Now if you would relax and be yourself, because I see no reason why we couldn't hang out or be friends."

"Okay," Eren grinned and leaned back into his seat. Levi's words actually made him feel better and more assured. Speaking of which, he remembered something. "Hey, what's your last name?"

Levi blinked at him. "You don't know, _Jaeger_?" Oh he totally said that just to show off how he knew.

"How should I know? You never told me?"

Levi shifted in his seat and propped his elbows on the café table, leaning towards Eren. "Are you saying you've been going to '_R&R dance school_' for nearly a month now and you never checked who your instructors are? Never bothered to check what R&R stands for?"

"Um, rock and roll?" Eren actually giggled, secretly enjoying the way Levi's eyebrow twitched. He could so get used to this.

"No, you little shit," Levi chuckled, catching the teasing. "Ral and Riveron," he said finally.

"So which one are you?"

"Riveron. It's French, before you get all confused."

"Cool. Mine's German," Eren grinned, "We're practically neighbors."

Levi facepalmed and snorted. "I see I'm gonna regret hanging out with a brat..."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Before Eren realized, it was 9 pm. He'd spent three hours chatting and laughing with Levi and it seemed like it only lasted for an hour, tops. He realized with some regret that he should probably go home.<p>

"I hope I didn't mess up any plans you have this evening."

"I don't, actually. I thought of just chillin' at home tonight," Levi said, stretching his back and his legs.

"Then I should probably leave you to it..."

"Nah. I don't mind staying. But if you want, we can go to my place. It's just a block away from here."

Eren mulled it over. He was a bit hungry, to be honest. And the café didn't have anything except, well beverages.

"Um, sure. I'd just like to get something to eat along the way."

"Don't bother," Levi waved him off, "We'll order a pizza."

Eren's mouth began to water at the mere thought of the aroma, the tomato sauce and the melted cheese. "Hnn," he produced an inarticulate whine.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Levi chuckled and stood up, snatching the receipt off the table.

"Hey, I invited you! I should be paying for coffee..."

"So? You're also a student, while I have an actual job."

Eren couldn't argue with that... He never had a real job, well, except for working in a car-wash over a few summers while he was in high school, but that was only because he wanted to hang out with Armin. His dad was a doctor and the chief of Oncology department in the city's hospital so his family was well off, and Eren was never pressed into finding a job. That didn't mean he got all the money he wanted, though – his parents wanted him to earn it, whether through good grades or house chores.

"Earth to Eren?" Levi lightly knocked on his head.

"Huh, what! Sorry, I spaced out."

"I noticed. Coming? Thinking about that pizza made me hungry too."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren stared as Levi opened the door to his apartment. The place wasn't huge, but it was open and perfectly arranged. At Levi's demand, Eren took his shoes off and came further in.<p>

To his immediate right was the kitchen area, with the sink, stove, a work surface and a refrigerator lined up against the wall, and a big kitchen-island opposing all of the elements with three bar-stools on the other side of it. No dining table.

The rest of that one spacious room was the living area. Behind the kitchen island, Eren saw a creamy white leather sofa and a glass coffee table facing a big plasma TV and a modern glass-and-metal bookcase filled with books and DVD's. Against the far left wall was a massive desk with a laptop on it.

To Eren's left was a narrow closet for coats and shoes and then an opened door to the bedroom of which Eren only caught a glimpse.

"Wow. Nice place."

"Thanks," Levi smirked and went straight to the kitchen area, opening a drawer and picking up a small stack of leaflets. "I've already ordered from these places, and they're all good, so take your pick. I'm okay with anything."

"Ooh," Eren scanned the papers. He would have picked any, but one caught his eye. "What's this? '_Titan's Pizza_'?"

"Oh, yeah. They have like, an _extra_ jumbo size."

"Oh my god, I want that," Eren sighed, brushing the corner of his mouth just in case he drooled.

"Sure, but will you be able to eat your half?" Levi asked with a glint of challenge in his eyes.

"Will you?" Eren grinned. There was no way that a small guy like Levi could out-eat him!

"You'd be surprised by the size of things I can fit in my mouth," Levi purred smugly.

"Aaaah, I don't need to know that, alright? Shut up!" The young man wailed, covering his ears while Levi cracked up in front of him. He could kick him for that, really.

"What! You little pervert, I was talking about food!"

"Sure you did," Eren huffed.

"You'll see," Levi shrugged, smiling all the while. "Okay, enough bullshitting. We're ordering Titan's jumbo then?"

Eren nodded. "Quattro formaggi?"

Levi hummed in delight. "My favorite. I'm so gonna beat you." He gave an evil little smirk and took his phone. "Make yourself at home while I order. I'll join you in a minute."

Eren did so, strolling over the spacious room until he reached the sofa. He plopped down and turned the TV on, but then stood up again and went to the bookcase, curious about the DVD's. Beside the hits that Eren was pleased to find, there was a bunch of old movies that he'd never bothered to see or find out what they were about. But Levi seemed to like them enough to have them in neat order in his collection.

He looked around some more and realized that the place was obviously untouched by a woman's hand. It wasn't messy in any way, no. Levi's apartment looked cleaner than Eren's house, and his mother was very neat, herself. As he looked closer, there wasn't a single speck of dust on the bookcase, not a single smudge or a trail of a glass or a cup on the coffee table. Everything was immaculate.

The lack of a woman's touch was shown in the way everything was simple and plain – on the first look. Actually, every piece of furniture was picked out with precision, to form a nice _and_ practical environment. No excessive decoration, no figurines and trinkets clogging up the shelves...

The only bit of decoration was an old movie poster, '_Anchors Aweigh_', framed and hanging on the wall above Levi's desk; and a photograph of a woman on the said desk. Eren guessed she was Levi's mother because apart of her long black hair, her features were strikingly similar to his, only softer.

"The pizza will be here in about thirty minutes," Levi's voice startled him.

"Oh! Okay... Um."

"What?"

"Is this your mom?"

"Yeah. You can tell, huh?"

"Totally."

"Good. I'm glad," Levi said with a sad smile and Eren figured it was best to not nose around too much.

However, Levi decided to satisfy his curiosity for some reason.

"She was part French. I have her last name."

"W-was?" Eren asked tentatively.

"She passed away five years ago. Cancer." Levi frowned and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Levi cut him off and turned away, heading for the sofa. "Come on, enough of that. Our male bonding doesn't have to include crying on each other's shoulders," he snorted in attempt to hide a small sniffle, which Eren had caught anyway.

Eren decided to go with the flow because the last thing he wanted was to ruin Levi's evening with depressing conversations.

"So, you like old movies?" He asked, pointing at the bookcase.

"Like is an understatement," the older man smirked. "It was the time when movies still had some meaning, and – don't laugh – romance."

Eren giggled, not able to help himself.

"Shut up. In today's movies, two people meet, fuck and then maybe fall in love. I like the oldies better because there's a plot and romance. Real romance."

"Wow, that sounds so..." Eren searched for a word. For too long.

"Gay?" Levi offered with a snicker.

"I wasn't gonna say that! I was gonna say old-fashioned, but in a nice way. Give me some credit!"

"Old-fashioned?" Levi eyed him. Oh no, he could already feel he's going to be lectured. "Say, at what time should the movie have been filmed for you to call it old?"

Was that a trick question? "Uh... Older than nineteen-eighties? Although, I've seen '_Rocky_' and it's from seventy-six but that's a classic..." He trailed off as Levi's gaze on him grew more and more incredulous.

"'_Rocky_' is a classic for you?! Oh my god, I have more than dancing to teach you," Levi rubbed his forehead. "Listen, _brat_, '_Casablanca_' is a classic. _'Gone with the wind_' is a classic. '_Rocky_'... Eh."

"What!" Eren gawked. "Don't mess with '_Rocky_'! It might not be a classic by _your_ prissy standards, but it's an epic movie! Movies! It's a whole saga!"

Levi cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at him before pointing an index finger at his bookcase. "I'm guessing you didn't take a good look over there. Just guessing," he added with a smirk.

Eren looked and... There it was – a box-set of '_Rocky_', complete anthology. And once again, Eren felt like an idiot. He could only laugh at this point, which he did.

The helpless giggles and snorts seemed to be contagious because beside him, Levi was doing his best not to start laughing. Pointing and laughing at him, Eren was certain, because as the things were flowing, he'd point and laugh at himself too. No one ever managed to make him feel so great and so stupid at the same time like Levi did.

When the pizza came, they've actually agreed on watching the first '_Rocky_', and Eren couldn't stop snickering for the first fifteen minutes of the movie because of Levi's impersonation of Stallone and yelling a guttural "Adrian".

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie, the pizza was mostly gone. Mostly because it was goddamn huge and Eren believed he couldn't fit another crumb in his stomach. Barely breathing, he eyed the last two slices in the box, figuring that at least Levi hadn't beaten him. There was no way...<p>

"You gonna eat yours?" Levi asked, reaching for a slice.

"What, no...Oh... Ew... Can't... Breathe..."

The older man shrugged, took _both_ slices and smacked them together, creating a sandwich. Into which he then bit.

Eren stared at him, wondering if he was dreaming.

Levi chewed the bite, swallowed and then grinned at Eren. "Not only will I eat my half..." He took another bite and continued to talk with his mouth full, making Eren cringe with queasiness. "But I'll eat a part of yours too. So, who won?"

"Okay, you did," Eren whined. "Just get it out of my sight... I'll never eat again, for the rest of my life..."

"Yeah, or until tomorrow morning," Levi chuckled, busying himself with the pizza sandwich.

"Were you starving for days before tonight?!" Eren asked, still barely believing what was happening before his very eyes.

"No... Actually, I ate just before we met up... Around five?"

"Oh my god, what are you?"

Levi only snickered, finishing off the last bits.

"Seriously! Where did it all go? I mean look at yourself! You're toned and fit and tiny..."

Oops.

"Tiny?" Levi stared at him. "For that, I should force feed you this crust," he held up the last remaining piece of pizza. "But by your look, that would only make you hurl and ruin my sofa. So I'll forgive you. This time." He smirked. He was full of those evil little smirks. Eren liked them and hated them at the same time.

"Sorry," Eren heaved a sigh, leaning back into the sofa. He was thirsty but there was no room even for water... He hated that feeling. He had to focus; breathe in, don't puke, breathe out. Don't think about puking or you will. Breathe in, breathe out.

"You need a Lamaze course for that?" Levi asked, poking lightly at Eren's stomach.

"I hate you..."

"No you don't. I saved you from the _girls_," he drawled, like it was something hideous he was talking about, drawing a breathy giggle out of Eren. That was the best he could do in his current state.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

"Mhm. Okay, you up for some ice cream?"

"Oh my god!"

"That's a 'no' I guess," Levi teased and stood up to throw away the empty box.

Eren watched him go and tried to find out if Levi was suffering from eating that much. It didn't seem to affect him at all. He shuffled around his kitchen and to Eren's horror, he actually took a box of ice cream from the freezer.

That man had a black hole inside his stomach, there was no other explanation.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?!" Eren felt his eyebrow twitching and the inevitable headache approaching by the speed of light. At Mikasa's annoyed glare, he repeated more politely. "Uh, what... What did you just say?"<p>

"I said I'm with Jean. Jean is my boyfriend. I am his girlfriend. We are f-"

"Nooo, shut up, shut up, I don't wanna hear it!"

"What, no! We are finally on the same page, is what I meant to say before you interrupted me," she clarified, a slight blush on her cheeks. She sat down on Eren's bed and gave him a chastising look.

Ha-ha, whoops.

"Okay... So what happened? Has the world run out of decent guys?"

"Very funny," Mikasa rolled her eyes. "We went on a date, like I'd promised him for going to the dance school with me. He's..." She trailed off, looking somewhat dreamy. "He's a really nice guy."

Eren had a sound very similar to 'blergh' at the tip of his tongue but he managed to contain it. Instead, he gave a little smile. "Yay," he teased, ducking when his sister swatted at him.

"And he's cute," she said with a grin.

"Ew no! That guy is anything but cute! Oh my god, now I have one more reason to hate him..."

"Because he's cute and you're not?"

"No, smartass," Eren snickered and gently pulled on a tuft of her hair. "I'm your brother, it's in my job description to be distrustful of your boyfriend."

"Great," Mikasa giggled. "But you're gonna be okay with him dropping by every now and then?"

He shrugged, knowing that Jean would be there no matter what he said. "Fine, whatever... Just don't have sex while I'm home. You know, thin walls and all," he motioned at the wall between his and Mikasa's rooms.

"You're an idiot," she groaned.

"I'm your idiot," he bumped her shoulder, loving how it made her laugh. She ruffled his hair and went to leave his room, only to give him a look over her shoulder.

"Now we can go on double dates," she sang and slammed the door before Eren could scream in agony.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed and Eren felt all the joys of going on double dates. The joys including bickering with Jean and getting silent treatment <em>because<em> of bickering with Jean; sometimes from Mikasa because, well, Jean was _her_ stupid boyfriend, and sometimes from Annie because it ruined her evening.

And no one ever asked _him_ how he liked his date evenings!

Preferably Jean-free, thank you very much.

Actually, the only _two _times it was okay were when Petra and Levi had joined them for drinks after the dance classes. The instructors kinda 'broke' the date atmosphere and it felt better – more natural. And Eren had more people to focus on and talk to, making it possible to completely ignore Jean.

Also, what didn't help him lately was the fact that he had so much work to do for his classes that it nearly made him cry. He had an ancient Egypt assignment to do; an essay on Alexander the Great to write _and_ he had to study about all of the early civilizations.

Eren groaned, sitting back against his chair and stretching his arms above his head. He'd been sitting there for hours, switching between writing the essay and studying for the prelims.

Way to spend a Saturday...

He didn't even go out on Friday night because of the amount of informations he had to cram into his brain, only informing Annie and Mikasa that he was staying home an hour before the opening time. Boy, they were pissed.

And now, he began reading the same paragraph in his textbook for the fifth time. Time to call it a day, it seemed. Remembering how fun it was to hang out with Levi (even though he couldn't even think about pizza without feeling nauseous for a week after that evening), Eren decided to ask him if he was up for some company.

"_Wanna hang out tonight?_" He typed in 'WhatsApp' messenger and then busied himself with closing his textbook and stacking the loose papers to the corner of his desk. His smartphone bleeped after only a minute or so.

"_I don't even know if this message is for me,_" Levi's text said, making Eren snort. The man was _still_ teasing him about the last time.

"_Hey LEVI, wanna hang out tonight?_" Eren pressed 'send' and stared at the screen which informed him that Levi was typing an answer.

"_Sure. Wanna come to my place?_"

"_On my way,_" Eren replied and stood up from his desk to get dressed.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The cold November wind left him shivering in front of Levi's building. Once the older man had buzzed him in, Eren practically ran to the third floor, appearing at Levi's apartment door just as they were opened.<p>

"So eager to see me?" Levi said instead of a 'hello'.

"Freezing, let me in," Eren gasped, ignoring the teasing words. He quickly toed off his shoes and then stood there by the door, reluctant to take his jacket off yet.

"Wow," Levi murmured. "Good thing I didn't have to go out..."

"B-bastard. That's why you invited me, isn't it?" Eren blew into his clasped hands, goose bumps rising on his back from the change of temperature.

"I went grocery shopping earlier today, so I knew how it was. I'm guessing you've been cooped up at home all these days studying..." Levi helped him take his jacket off and hung it in the closet. He took a pair of blue guest slippers and put them on the floor in front of Eren.

"Seriously?" Eren blinked. "I haven't worn slippers since I was a kid!"

"Your problem," Levi shrugged. "They'll warm you up quicker than if you run around only in your socks."

"Fine, _mom_," Eren grumbled and stepped into the soft velvet. They were a bit too small for him (no wonder) but he had to admit that his toes felt instantly better.

"Ooh, don't make me start mothering you," Levi scanned him head-to-toes. "You need a haircut, you forgot a smudge of toothpaste where you cut yourself shaving..." He sniffed. "You wore this shirt while your mother cooked something with onions... And don't even think about sitting in my kitchen before you wash your hands."

Eren wanted to whine out loud.

"I'll make us tea," Levi informed, shooing him off to the bathroom.

Eren wasn't much of a tea lover, but the mere thought of a hot and sweet infusion sliding into his stomach managed to warm him up a bit. As he washed his hands with a fancy, creamy almond oil liquid soap (Levi was such a princess about his hygiene products), Eren sauntered back to the kitchen and living area, hopping onto a bar stool and watched Levi working around his stove across the kitchen island.

"Soooo, whatcha makin'," Eren drawled, leaning over the smooth surface.

Levi turned and raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "I see you're in a good mood. Must be the slippers," he chuckled and leaned back against the stove while waiting for the water to boil.

"Must be," Eren smiled. "Nah, seriously, I've had it up to here with papers and studying," he made the gesture to his forehead, just for good measure. "It's good to be away for a while."

"How come you didn't meet up with Annie, you know, your _girlfriend_?" Levi teased.

Eren snorted. He'd be lucky to see her in the next ten days or so. "I wanted to, but she's got a paper due on Monday and told me there was no way she's leaving her house now... It's just that..."

"What?" Levi eyed him while checking the water.

"Nothing," he shook his head. Why bother Levi with his crap?

"Spit it out. You began talking, so it must be something important to you."

"I don't know. It's not like before. She's always pissed at me. And I hardly get any time alone with her anymore. We're either with Mikasa, or with Mikasa _and_ Jean, and god, I can't stand that guy so we always end up arguing and the girls get angry."

"I noticed," Levi gave a good-natured smirk, placing two big mugs on the countertop, along with a small bowl of sugar. "But as much as you can't stand him, your sister seems to be really happy with him."

"I know," Eren sighed. It was true. They were perfect together and he wished he and Annie were like that. Maybe they were at the beginning, but it all seemed like a faraway dream right now.

"You're with Annie for how long?"

"It'll be five months now... I was so happy, you know," he began. It was somehow easy to talk to Levi about it. He couldn't tell those things to Mikasa because she was a 'double agent' in his and Annie's relationship. Armin was out of the question too, because he, Eren and Mikasa made a trio since they were kids, and everything that was told to one of them was as good as told to the other two.

"I've been crushing on her for two years in high school. She was always so badass, she was on the girls' wrestling team. The tiniest of them all and kicked ass the most. And this summer, we just kinda... got together." Eren fidgeted and felt his face flush. "She was, uh, my first."

Half expecting Levi to ridicule him, he blinked up and saw the older man smiling softly.

"What."

"High school sweethearts."

"Shut up," Eren huffed.

"So what changed," Levi asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know... She was never a typical lovey-dovey girl and I thought it was cool at first. She wasn't clingy and all that crap. But I gotta admit, maybe... I'd want her to be closer to me. I wanna be there for her, but it looks like she never needs me. Except for the dance school," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't diss the dance school," Levi warned with a mock glare. "But I think I get what you mean."

"Yeah, so..." What to say? Lately, he felt like Annie was tolerating him.

"Hey..." Levi murmured, pouring the steaming water into the mugs. "It's none of my business, but... How are the... other aspects of your relationship?"

Eren stared at the teabags floating in the mugs. "Other aspects? Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, good, I guess?" Not that he had anything to compare with. Annie wasn't exactly a screamer in bed, but Eren never thought their sex was lame. He always made sure she came, this way or that. It was normal. Okay. Good?

"You guess?"

"It's not like I have anything to compare it with, you know?" Eren responded, somewhat irritated. "Except for my hand," he added as an afterthought, making Levi snort which in turn made him laugh too.

"In that case, it's awesome," he snickered, blushing but not giving a damn.

"Well in that case," Levi chuckled and cleared his throat, "if the physical stuff is awesome, you should talk to her about the emotional stuff."

"Yeah, and what do I say?"

"Tell her what you told me," Levi shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

Eren groaned. Yeah, it's that easy, Mr. Relationship Adviser.

His focus was turned to the steaming mug in front of him. "Oh wow, it smells like... Smells like..."

"Apple strudel?" Levi offered with a knowing smirk.

"Yes! Oh my god, what tea is this?!"

Levi laughed and placed a dark packet filled with teabags on the countertop. "Black chai, blended with cinnamon, cardamom, ginger and cloves," he recited, as if filming a commercial. "You can take this home, I have a whole stash."

"Great! Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Say, Levi?"

"Mm?" The older man hummed while stirring his tea and adding some sugar.

"Can I ask about... You and Erwin?"

He'd been itching to ask about it ever since that evening when he'd met the blond man. To be honest, he was curious about how Levi managed to stay friends with his ex. And to be more honest, Eren wondered how a relationship between two guys worked. Since he'd shared his issues with Annie, maybe it was now okay to ask Levi about his relationship.

"What about me and Erwin?"

"Well, I dunno... Why did you split up? And how can you be friends?"

Levi sighed. It wasn't a bad sigh, Eren could tell, but it looked like there was _a lot_ to talk about Levi and Erwin.

"I've met him when I started high school and we've been hanging out ever since. He's two years older than me, but we didn't fall out of touch once he graduated and went to university." Levi took a sip of his tea and glanced at Eren.

"I was pining over him the whole time, of course," he laughed a bit. "But I was a coward about coming out _and_ about confessing to him. Everything kinda turned when I started with university. I told Petra I'm gay and then felt brave enough to let others know too. When I told Erwin, he um... He told me he knew all the time. And he knew I was into him, but he wanted me to figure myself out before anything."

"Wow, he's an insightful guy, huh?" Eren chuckled.

"It's scary sometimes," Levi agreed and continued. "So, we got involved. He was also my first," he smirked at Eren. "And it went perfectly fine for a few years. Then, we just... We just kinda drifted apart. We've never cheated on each other, but it wasn't the same as before. He was all 'work-work-work' and after I graduated from university, I've gotten even more dedicated to dancing. Sometimes we wouldn't see each other for weeks because he was always at work and I was either practicing or giving lessons, and one of us would always be too tired to meet up."

Eren saw that the story was making Levi sad, but he felt it would be disrespectful to interrupt him now.

"I began to resent him for working all the time, and he berated me for taking dancing so seriously... There have been a few ugly arguments and after some time, we both realized it was over. It had to be over before we ended up hating each other. We were friends for four years before we got together and that was something neither one of us wanted to lose."

Okay, now even Eren was getting sad. "I'm sorry," he murmured, uncomfortable for asking about it.

"It's okay," Levi sighed. "So, we just agreed to stop treating each other as if we're together and move on... It was sad and weird at first, but hey, I kept a great friend. So it's good," he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad then," Eren nodded, playing with his mug.

"Though, he still works too much," Levi grumbled.

"And you're still glued to your dance school," Eren countered with a teasing smile.

"True..."

"So are you seeing someone now?"

Levi snorted and waved him off. "I might as well be seeing you, because you're the only guy I hung out with for the past month or so."

"Would you be interested in me," Eren waggled his eyebrows, barely keeping from laughing out loud. The mood between them was light and teasing, and he finally felt relaxed enough to tease Levi about his sexuality.

"Pssh, in your dreams," Levi barked a laugh.

"What! Look at me! I'm a fine piece of ass!"

Levi stared at him. "You really think you'd have a shot with me, don't you?"

"Of course I would!" Eren finally laughed.

"You wish!"

Eren made a serious face. "I'd sing a serenade for you."

"I'd drop a bucket of cold water on you."

"I'd howl at the moon."

Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'd call Animal Control."

"I'd climb up your balcony to steal a kiss," Eren was now red from giggling, he knew it.

"Good luck with that one, since I don't have a balcony."

"Oh my god, you're impossible!"

"Me?!" Levi laughed. "You're the one trying to get in my pants! And you're not even bi!"

"Figuratively," Eren corrected, holding his stomach. He hadn't laughed so hard in weeks.

"I'll literally kick your ass," Levi reached over the countertop and ruffled his hair. "Brat."

"What did you put in this tea," Eren asked, still snickering. It was ridiculous, really.

"Nothing. You're crazy on your own."

"Oh ha-ha!"

Levi shook his head slowly. "Speaking of crazy, are you up for Titan's pizza again?" The evil smirk was back.

"No! No way, eugh... I've been traumatized by that pizza for all the eternity."

"Mhm, I'll ask again in a week, after the dance practice. Okay, then, I'll make popcorn and then we're gonna cram some culture in that useless brain of yours."

"What?"

"We're going to watch a real classic tonight. You're studying history so you might be interested in American Civil War."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>So, Eren spent the evening on Levi's sofa (with Levi's legs somehow ending up stretched across his lap – he didn't really care, it was warm), munching on homemade butter-drenched popcorn, watching the whole 238 minutes of "<em>Gone with the Wind<em>".

... And Levi kept pestering him until he caved and admitted that he loved the movie.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren had made it a habit to drop by Levi's apartment whenever he wanted or needed to escape from other things in life. Whenever he fried his brain studying, he'd go to Levi's. Whenever he <em>needed<em> a place to study in peace – he'd go to Levi's.

Seriously, sometimes he really couldn't concentrate at home, what with Jean always hanging out there or Annie paying visits either to him or Mikasa.

Speaking of Annie, he did talk to her as Levi had advised, but it bore no fruit so to speak. She only gave him a strange look and claimed that she didn't see anything that needed to change in their relationship. Sex ensued, so Eren never complained, figuring they'd talk about it on another occasion.

And it's been months since that.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The exams came and went, and Eren barely had time to blink and it was already Christmas, New Year; whole January passed, Valentine's day... March?<p>

It was already March? Where the hell did the time go?

He felt like it was only yesterday that he got in the University, had first class, started the dance school... Grinning at the thought of his first encounter with Levi, Eren didn't even realize that he was spacing out right in the middle of the café he was sitting at and that Armin was giving him an odd look.

"Hello? You in there?" His blond friend asked with a touch of concern.

"Oh, yeah. Was just wondering how it's already March..."

"We had our faces planted into the textbooks – that's how," Armin sighed and leaned back into the soft booth.

The second semester had already begun; that meant there was at least a break from studying. No exams looming over their heads in the upcoming days – or hours.

Speaking of which, Eren had learned the hard way not to leave everything for the last second. It included more than a few all-nighters at Levi's place and Levi's annoyed glares at 4 am with the accompanying grumbles of something like '_Go the fuck to sleep_' on repeat.

"You spaced out again," he heard Armin's voice.

"Sorry," Eren grinned sheepishly. "I remembered how Levi was pissed when I was studying till dawn for an exam that was at 8 am that day."

Armin smiled. "I would've been pissed, too, would you choose to keep _me_ from my precious sleep."

"I didn't keep him from his sleep! I _was_ nice and quiet, but he woke up at 4 am and seemed more nervous about that exam than I was."

"Any normal friend would be like that," the blond laughed. "We, your friends," he accentuated teasingly, "care about your well-being and your academic education. More than you do, it seems."

"Ha-ha," Eren grimaced and gently kicked Armin under the table. "Thanks though."

"Why do you keep studying at his place anyway?"

"To be honest, I have more peace and quiet there than anywhere else... And I like spending time with him."

"Should I be jealous? Sounds like you have a new best friend," Armin teased good-naturedly.

"Nah, it's not like that," he smiled. "I can't explain it really, I have a great time with him but I'm not as free as when I'm goofing off with you. Feels like I don't wanna look stupid in front of him."

That was one way to put it. The other went a little deeper than Eren was willing to admit out loud. During the past couple of months, he'd spent more time with Levi than with anyone else. When he wasn't studying, they just hung out together, watched movies and series; Levi cooked for him and yelled at him for being too lazy to do his assignments on time... All in all, in that short time, Levi had shown more care and concern than his own _girlfriend_ ever did.

Eren wished Annie was like Levi.

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Okay, I'm gonna say something but I don't want you to get offended..."

Eren blinked at his best friend. "What?"

"If I didn't know you like I do, and if you weren't with Annie..." Armin sighed and looked a little guilty. "I'd think that something's going on between you and Levi."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Um, so... You'd think...?"

Armin's eyes grew wider in surprise. "Eren? Are you keeping something from me?"

"What! No! It's just... No."

"Then what is it?"

Eren looked around the café, as if someone would be listening to their conversation. He hated himself for it, but he was still ashamed of talking about any kind of gay relationship in public, be it imaginary, potential or real.

"It's not like I... Feel anything." He began slowly, mulling it in his mind over and over again. "But I gotta admit that I kinda like how he is. I like the person he is. And I... I wish Annie was like him."

"I see," Armin nodded. "But why are you acting so weird about it? I mean, I like you and you like me and that's the reason why we're friends. Why make it any different with Levi?"

"Yeah but you and I, we're both... Straight guys – oh god, I sound disgusting." Eren hid his face in the palms of his hands.

"You do, and Levi would probably kick you for it," Armin agreed. "Are you afraid that he's gonna come on to you?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I dunno! I never had a gay friend! If I like him does that make me seem... Interested? Or does he think I like him that way? What if I do and I don't even know?"

"Oh wow. Okay, shut up for a moment," Armin sighed in a half frustrated and half amused tone. "Don't complicate things. Maybe you should talk to him and tell him what you told me. He'll probably laugh at you at first, but he'll explain stuff better than I can."

Eren sighed and smirked. "I can already see it. He'll call me an idiot, laugh a little, call me an idiot again and then tell me that he's way out of my league."

"What do you mean?" Armin laughed.

"I kinda teased him already how I'd woo him..." Eren fidgeted a bit.

"Well then you can pass this conversation as a joke too. It won't make you look like a brainless asshole... Just brainless." Armin smiled a little wickedly.

"Jeez, thanks," he huffed and then jumped a bit as his smartphone vibrated on the marble tabletop.

"Is that your boyfriend," the blond drawled teasingly, making Eren laugh.

"Yes it is."

"Is he confessing his undying love for you?"

"Yeah, in a code of '_Hey brat, are you coming over today_'," Eren read aloud with a smirk.

"So you're going?"

"Yeah. I was planning on asking if he's up for hanging out anyway. Beat me to it," he smiled, which quickly turned into a grimace when he caught Armin's sunny grin. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a thing!" His friend laughed.

"You thought it loudly enough," Eren quipped while typing the answer to Levi at the same time.

"Well," Armin snickered and reached for his backpack. "I guess we'll be going now. Enjoy your bromance. Oh and tell me how the talk goes?"

"Sure. So you can tease me more."

"Of course," Armin beamed.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren tapped his foot in front of Levi's apartment door. A neighbor had let him into the building, but now after a few minutes of knocking, Levi still didn't answer.<p>

That was, until he heard shuffling inside the apartment and the door swung open suddenly, revealing a haphazardly dressed Levi, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead.

"Hey!" the man breathed. "Sorry you to keep you waiting like that, I was in the shower... And you came earlier than I hoped you would."

"I always come earlier," Eren murmured absent-mindedly, staring at the state of chaos on Levi.

"See, I don't need to know that," Levi deadpanned.

"What? No! Oh my god, you people are gonna drive me nuts today!"

Levi chuckled and patted Eren's shoulder, leading him inside. "Just teasing a bit... Who got your panties in a twist?"

"Nah, no one. Just a weird day." Eren blinked, finally realizing. "You have your shirt on backwards."

"Oh right..." Levi pulled his arms in and turned the t-shirt around.

"It's still backwards. As in inside-out," the teen started to giggle. This was new. A distracted and disheveled Levi.

"I guess it's a weird day for both of us," he grunted, taking the shirt completely off and finally putting it back on the right side and actually looking a bit embarrassed by the situation.

"So what's your excuse?" Eren asked, following Levi to the sitting area.

The older man sighed and flopped down on the sofa. "I'm so tired... On top of teaching you losers how to dance, Petra and I are practicing for the competitions. My feet are killing me. I'm getting old..."

"I know," Eren nodded and then caught a glare from Levi which made him laugh. "I know that you're practicing was what I meant."

"Sure you did," a perfect arched eyebrow, trolling him once more.

Still smiling, Eren looked around the apartment. "Can I help you out somehow?"

"Hmm," Levi stretched and placed his legs across Eren's lap, just as he sometimes did while they watched movies. "Foot rub?" He asked with a smirk.

Okay, so having Levi's feet in his lap wasn't all that strange or new, but... But now Eren wasn't sure if Levi was just teasing or was he really asking for a massage. Either was entirely believable and a 'Levi' thing to do.

"... Sure," he decided and made a move to get a hold of Levi's foot.

The look Levi gave him then made it clear that he was indeed only messing with him. "Hey, I'm just kidding!"

"I don't mind, really," Eren chuckled and gripped one foot. He wasn't inexperienced in giving foot rubs, but this was the first time doing it to another guy. Eren squeezed gently and pressed his thumb into the sole. "This alright?"

"Ow," Levi sighed. "Hurts so good..."

"I think you have smaller feet than my sister," Eren mused, finding the pressure points that made Levi groan.

"Now I'm not sure if you've insulted me or her, or both," Levi muttered with a grimace fixed between pain and pleasure. "Shit, that's perfect..." He bit his lip and whined, sinking deeper into the sofa.

Eren felt his legs relaxing in his lap, the muscles twitching only if he pressed too hard. It felt nice to be able to do something for Levi, in return for putting up with him and his studying habits in the middle of the night. He didn't cook and his cleaning abilities weren't on Levi's level, so this was one of the rare things he could do. And Levi's content face said it all; which in turn made him remember his talk with Armin.

"Can I ask you something," Eren started hesitantly.

"Shoot," Levi shrugged and went a little cross-eyed as Eren put more pressure into the massage. "Ask anything you want, just don't stop..."

"Do you... Like me?"

"Of course I like you. I wouldn't want to hang out with you all the time if I hated your guts," Levi murmured. "And I surely wouldn't invite you here and let you sleep over several nights in a week."

"I wasn't asking that. Do you _like_ me?"

"Why are you asking me that," Levi frowned and Eren felt him tensing up. He regretted the question immediately.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry."

"Eren, what's in that head of yours?"

The teen huffed. "I talked to Armin, okay? He teased me about being with you all the time and I kinda... I don't know if maybe one of us is taking this the wrong way...?"

The confused frown on Levi's brow turned into an angry glare.

"Care to explain?" He pulled his foot from Eren's hold and moved farther away on the sofa.

Great, he was pissed. Eren was now fully regretting the whole conversation.

"Look, I..."

"You're scared I'd come on to you, is that it? I thought we were past that stage... And now you're worried if I might like you?!"

"I'm worried _I _might like _you_," Eren snapped, making Levi stare at him. "I like you! You're a great guy and I like spending time with you... And I like the way you treat me. I told Armin I wished that Annie was like _you_!"

"Well shit," Levi seemed dumbfounded. He blinked at Eren, a small smirk appearing on his thin lips. "Are you crushing on me?" He purred.

"I'm not," Eren fumed. "You're an ass. And Armin is too, for teasing me like that. Both of you, asses."

"Okay, okay, look," Levi scooted closer. "I think that you're obsessing over this just because you know I'm gay. If I were straight, you'd never think that way. You'd just accept the fact that you like me as a person and that you wanna hang out with me. Me being gay makes you think that something can happen between us and it's freaking you out, correct?"

Eren sighed. "I guess you have a point... It's just confusing, you know? I've got a girlfriend and I keep choosing to spend more time with you than with her."

Levi nodded. "Why did you ask me if I liked you?"

"I don't know..." He really didn't know. And he didn't think about how the answer would make him feel. If Levi had said 'no', would he be disappointed? If he'd said 'yes', would he freak out? What would he do with an answer afterwards?!

"Would my answer change something?" Levi asked, observing him.

"I don't know," Eren repeated. He was beginning to feel like a moron. He'd started the whole conversation and now he '_didn't know_'? Lame. Lame, lame, so lame.

"If I were a girl, _then_ would my answer change something?"

Would it?

Eren looked him in the eye. Levi was smiling and it seemed that he didn't mind this stupid conversation.

"If you were a girl... I'd know what to do."

"Oh yeah? So what would you do?"

Eren gulped, trying really hard to stay on track with his thoughts. "I'd hope that you like me back... And maybe I'd try to kiss you and see how that goes." He fidgeted in his spot. "You know, since I've started with Annie I didn't get interested in anyone, so I don't really know how I'd act..."

"You'd try to kiss me?" Levi rested his head on the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "I don't think that I have to be a girl for that."

Kissing Levi... Would it feel weird? Different?

The older man was now looking at him, as if waiting.

Would it feel wonderful?

Eren felt like someone had pulled a plug at the back of his head and all his brain had leaked out, leaving only one thought inside. What Levi had said was true; he didn't have to be a girl for that. He only had to be... Levi.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren slowly scooted closer, gazing intently into the steel blue eyes. Levi let him lean in and he went to cup Levi's cheek and pull him into a kiss...<p>

But then there was this abrupt movement that first confused him, until he realized that Levi had reached out as well and drew him into a tight embrace.

"Come here," he heard Levi murmur into his shoulder.

Sliding his arms around the surprisingly strong back, Eren sighed, figuring that the 'moment' had passed.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Levi said quietly and shifted, relaxing against him.

He felt Levi's fingertips softly touching the back of his neck. His warmth felt good – no, it felt better than good... It was consuming. It was consuming and for a moment, Eren couldn't tell apart their heartbeats because they felt like a thunder between their chests.

Where should they go from there?

It felt... Right and wrong at the same time. Awesome and weird. Eren wanted to let go, but at the same time didn't. He would spend the eternity like that, with Levi leaning against him, with his breath tickling his skin and his heart pounding next to his own.

But he couldn't stay that way forever, could he?

"This is nice," he managed out, not having a better thing to say.

"It is," Levi agreed.

"You smell good," the teen admitted next.

"I know."

Eren snorted. "You're so modest."

Levi's shoulders began to shake with light laughter. "The hell happened here?" He clutched onto Eren and pressed his forehead into his shoulder.

Eren sighed with relief and joined in the giggles. "I tried to kiss you and it all went to shit," he huffed, squeezing his friend a bit tighter before letting him go completely. "You kinda ruined it, you know?" Eren teased.

"Yeah blame it all on me... I guess it's also my fault for being so attractive that a straight boy wants to get in my pants?" Levi purred, the mischievous glint back in his gaze.

"I wasn't talking about getting in your pants!" Eren sputtered, finding the idea interesting enough to blush.

"I better stop talking all together," Levi concluded, leaning back against the sofa. He smirked and pushed at Eren's knee with his foot. "Where were we?"

Levi being so... falsely okay with the whole situation made Eren even more tense, what with being half-mortified and half-disappointed about the attempted (and failed) kiss. He gladly accepted the warmth of Levi's foot back into his lap, finding even that bit of contact satisfying, even though there was more stuff he wanted to talk about. Get it out in the open.

Damn that shorty for luring him and then backing out! He was confused enough as it was!

Fighting his hackles down, Eren gently squeezed, finding the spot that made Levi melt not fifteen minutes ago.

"Here?"

A silent nod and closed eyes.

Eff you Levi.

He gripped Levi's ankle, running his thumbs up towards his calf and finding how the muscle relaxed almost immediately at his touch. Levi's gray sweats were thin enough for Eren to feel the contours of the muscles and the warmth of Levi's skin.

He slid his palms up to the knee, squeezing the tendons just above it. Levi squirmed and opened his eyes at the touch, giving Eren a questioning and slightly surprised look.

Almost as having a mind of their own (it was totally on purpose), Eren's fingers found their way up Levi's leg, gently tracing the thick quad and inner thigh.

"Eren..." Levi breathed.

"Why did you hug me?" Eren asked, turning the already questionable massage into a caress. Levi kept staring at him as his hand roamed higher up his leg. "Why didn't you let me kiss you when you're giving me this look?"

He gave a squeeze to Levi's upper thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

"Why did you encourage me and told me you didn't have to be a girl for me to kiss you and then... you chickened out?"

"I didn't chicken out," Levi grumbled, failing the attempt to gain some kind of authority, Eren could tell.

Taking Levi by surprise, Eren yanked at both his ankles so his legs ended up entirely across his lap. And being so short, Levi was left half lying on the sofa, hair mussed and all, blinking up at Eren in complete shock. Of course, Eren took advantage of the whole thing and leaned over him, already feeling the intoxicating warmth that radiated from Levi's body.

When did it become intoxicating? Oh, sometime about when Levi decided to embrace him... Eren wasn't even sure he would feel that way until he suddenly did.

It still felt right and wrong at the same time.

Now he wasn't curious. Now, he _needed_ to try. It was calling him, the flush on Levi's features, the annoyed and yet glazed-over look in his eyes... All that made him want to have Levi fall apart in his arms.

He gripped Levi's hip and gently tugged him closer, ending up inches from his face.

"I gotta know," he whispered. "This is all so confusing..."

"Eren, I can't."

"Please," Eren pressed their foreheads together, his hand sliding to the back of Levi's neck. "Let me try this once..."

"Once..." Levi said with a pained look, his breath hitching as Eren caressed his jaw.

"Once... please," the teen murmured already a breath away from his mouth.

He closed the short distance and slowly brushed Levi's lips with his own, placing a light kiss. Once. Twice.

It burned.

It felt wonderful.

He pulled Levi even closer, delving into a real, deep, searing hot and gut-melting kiss. And Levi let him. Levi opened up and pushed his tongue against his and that was a breaking point for Eren. He felt Levi's arms around him but couldn't really concentrate on anything but that damn tongue that kept inviting him in and then pushing him away.

It made him dizzy.

As he pulled away, the sight of Levi watching him with unadulterated lust drew him right back like a magnet.

"Eren," Levi moaned, arching up and reaching for him.

It was like... It was like in one of those novels that Mikasa secretly read. When Eren leafed through them (out of pure curiosity), he found such descriptions of nearly painful passion, the burning need to have this person in your arms. It ached and tickled, it fluttered inside his stomach. He never believed such strong feelings were possible, or at least not for him. Not until this moment. Not until Levi was in his arms. And this – this made him wish for everything, whole Levi – body and soul – all at once.

"Levi... this..." He murmured, lips brushing over Levi's between kisses. His breath was shivering and Levi's lips... Levi's lips seemed feverish as he kept kissing him with the same, if not larger ardor. "This feels perfect... You're perfect..."

Levi bit his lip unexpectedly, panting with desire. "Damn it Eren..." He writhed as if in pain, unintentionally showing off his abs because his t-shirt had ridden up. Eren's hands immediately found their way to that perfect stomach, caressing the hard, fluttering ridges.

He wanted to taste those abs.

Eren shifted lower, laying Levi down on the sofa and uncovering his stomach. He kissed down those gorgeous abs, dipping his tongue into the navel and enjoying immensely how Levi squirmed at that.

There was nothing in this world other than Levi at the moment. Levi's skin, Levi's warmth... Levi's voice.

"Eren... Eren," he groaned, digging his fingers into the teen's hair. "Shit."

Eren smirked, absolutely loving the reactions he was getting. As he was already down there, a thought hit him. This was... Levi's a _guy_. And guys have...

He blinked at Levi's crotch, finding him hard... Well shit. There was also that. Only, the idea of touching Levi _anywhere_ made his mouth water.

Besides, he was a sort of an expert when it came to his own dick.

Determined to rock Levi's socks off, he hooked his fingers onto Levi's sweats and started tugging.

Just as he had revealed the waistband of Levi's boxer briefs, one hand hastily untangled from his hair and clutched onto his fingers.

"F-fuck, Eren, wait!"

"Wait... For what?" Eren purred breathlessly, nuzzling a revealed hip bone.

"This... We can't. I can't..." Levi hid his face in the palms of his hands. "Shit... I've been alone for so long and I let you get to me..."

"Levi..."

"No," the older man hissed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Crap. Just, please... Get off of me."

"We don't have to do that," Eren offered, already missing the contact. "But this," he took hold of Levi's hand. "This is not-"

"You remember your girlfriend?"

Eren sat back and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Remember? There was nothing on his mind but Levi for the past... How long were they making out?

"Nice," Levi added sarcastically, adjusting himself in his sweats.

"Now you're pissed at me?" Eren asked incredulously.

"No," Levi sighed, "No, I'm not pissed at you. But let's just... act normal," he suggested, gazing down at his hands. "Nothing big happened, so there's nothing to be weird about, right?"

Suuuure, right. Nothing big happened. Nothing at all. Was he serious?!

"_Were_ you here?!"

"Were you?" Levi countered. "Girlfriend, Eren. You have a girlfriend! This was it. Once – to satisfy your curiosity. And you went way past that 'once' I've agreed on."

Shutting up at that point would've been something that a smart person would think of. Not Eren, though.

"You could've stopped me!"

Levi stared at him. "Yeah but I didn't. That's why this can't happen anymore. Shit, Eren, use your brain. I can't just let you... I can't."

"You want me out of your life?" Eren asked, a painful throb almost choking him at the thought.

"No, idiot. Just don't do this. Don't be all sweet and confused and adorable and don't make me wanna kiss you."

"So... We just go back to like we were before all this?"

"We try."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>So they tried. After that, what one would call 'an incident', things were slowly getting back to normal, but as Eren had predicted, it just wasn't the same. It was... Bittersweet. He had avoided Levi for almost two weeks after their 'slip', just so he wouldn't give in to temptation.<p>

Memories of making out with Levi haunted him. It made him feel part-infatuated, part-guilty because his memory worked just fine without Levi's wicked kisses and moans of his name. He could barely look in Annie's eyes for the first few days, but then... It became easier. He almost decided to tell her but after avoiding that crisis (and possible catastrophe), he figured it was for the best that no one knew. Not a soul, except for him and Levi.

So for the months to come, he would act normally, just as Levi asked him to. As if nothing big ever happened.

How hard could it be?

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>He was falling for the kid.<p>

Levi was falling for Eren rapidly and hopelessly. That was just the thing – Eren was straight... ish (obviously) and it made him all the more interesting; just about out of the reach, threading Levi's imaginary line between 'possible romance' and 'no way in hell'.

And now they had this blasted 'mishap' where Eren decided it would be a good idea to try and kiss him... Or nearly screw his brains out... That would've been a more appropriate description because _that_ seemed to be exactly what would have happened if Levi had't stopped him.

Yes, he did encourage the brat, practically said 'why not' but now Levi was freaking out, to put it mildly.

Why?

Because there would be no turning back if he'd let it happen. He knew he'd be doomed. This way, he could suffer silently and after a short while get over the straight (but deliciously curious and open-minded) dude without messing up his life. Getting involved with Eren would make his life a chaos.

And Levi hated chaos.

He also found it sickeningly endearing when Eren was concerned. That boy was such a mess that it made Levi want to strangle him and hug him at the same time.

The thought of having romantic feelings for Eren had been buried in the back of his mind for quite some time. Levi never actively thought about it. He liked having Eren over, he liked to tease him and make him laugh. He valued him as a friend... But now?

Now Eren had put it out in the open, confessing that he might feel some kind of attraction towards Levi, or at least he wished he had a girlfriend who had a personality like him... It would've been just fine if they stopped everything after the embrace that Levi used to avoid the kiss. But no, Eren had to push and ask, and basically call him a coward... And give him such sweet kisses that had him melting into the sofa.

Now _that_ had transferred the romantic idea from the deepest corner of Levi's mind to the very active 'fuck you, I'm gonna think about this 24-7' part of his brain.

Well thank you very much.

He had no idea how to handle it, before something very bad (and very good) happened.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"You seem troubled," Erwin noticed over a cup of tea.<p>

"Do I?" Levi sighed.

He and Erwin finally had a similar amount of free time to meet in the café across the street from the dance school. It was a warm, late-May afternoon, a couple hours before Levi's beginners dance class. It was a challenge lately to keep a straight face during those because of that damn kid – scratch that – young man. Eren turned twenty in March. Whatever.

"Yeah," Erwin observed him. "Even more than usual at this time of year."

May was Levi's least favorite month. May was the month when his mother's already ruined health had rapidly deteriorated... And then she died in his arms one sunny afternoon when he came to visit her in the hospice.

When Levi remembered that he was actually considering staying home that day because he was so tired and drained, and she was mostly asleep the whole time anyway... It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Levi," Erwin took his hand and gently squeezed. "You're overthinking it again." That man knew his train of thoughts as the back of his hand.

"There's that but... Not entirely," he sighed. "My mind is elsewhere for the past month or so."

"What's the trouble then?"

"Eh." Levi's shoulders slumped. "In the dance class. Soooo much trouble," he drawled, fighting the urge to sprawl over the marble tabletop. He heard Erwin chuckle and met his eyes. "What?"

"You're interested in someone."

Ouch. Dead on.

He must have made a grimace because then Erwin leaned towards him and rested his elbows on the table. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't think it's okay for me to even think about it."

"It can't be that complicated, Levi."

"I kissed Eren." Erwin's blue eyes widened slightly with surprise but he said nothing. Levi felt the need to explain. "Or, he kissed me and I kinda lost my mind and wrapped myself all around him..."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah so..."

"Well," Erwin cleared his throat, "how did that happen?"

"He begged for one kiss out of curiosity and we ended up making out like two horny teenagers... Don't laugh, or I'll kick your ass! I'm done with it. He's got a girlfriend and I don't wanna be in the middle of it."

"You know these things aren't that simple." Erwin warned kindly. "Have you really made everything clear to him?"

"... Yeah?"

"Is he still in your dance class?"

Levi nodded.

"Oh, good luck then," Erwin smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean," he squawked. "Do you want me to get in trouble?!"

"No, but it's not going to be easy to withstand. Eren seems to be special, if he managed to get you this flustered. Just..."

"What?"

"Getting tangled up in someone's relationship isn't a healthy thing to do. Be careful."

"I know," Levi sighed and rubbed his temple. "I asked him to act normally, like it never happened, but now I've been avoiding him for nearly two months, I act professional during the dance lessons... I haven't even invited him over since then... All we hung out for the past two months was here over a cup of coffee or whatever. And I see that he's bothered because of it, I see that he wants to ask questions and I miss him..."

Erwin smiled which in turn made Levi growl. "I miss having a friend like him."

"Sure you do," the blond teased good-naturedly.

"Eff you Erwin."

"Just one question," Erwin shifted in his seat. "Are you giving him private lessons, before the regular class?"

"No, why? I just told you that I've been avoiding him..."

"Well maybe he got sick of it," Erwin nodded towards the café window. Across the street, in front of the dance studio, was Eren – sitting on the single stair at the entrance.

"Oh hell no, kid..." Levi groaned to himself. There was this annoying little flutter inside his chest at the thought that Eren came there for him, to talk to him... To wait for him hours before the lesson.

"Well, look at the time, I have to go," Erwin announced.

"No, you don't?" Levi blinked, the sight of Eren waiting for him drawing his gaze back.

"Yes I do, and so do you," he stood up and squeezed Levi's shoulder. "Talk to him. I bet he misses you too."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like he was drowning all the time that Levi avoided him. And yes, he was aware of the avoidance, he wasn't <em>that <em>stupid. And he felt like he was drowning because he ran out of air every time he wanted to talk to Levi, joke and laugh like before and the man either changed the subject or made an awkward comment.

Eren couldn't say that Levi downright ignored him, but it sure as hell wasn't far from it. 'We act normally, like it never happened' was what Levi said, right? So this, _this_, was crap.

How could he act normally when Levi's actions weren't allowing it? Yes, he couldn't forget the texture of Levi's lips and the taste of his tongue, but he would do his damnedest to ignore that for sake of the friendship he'd built with Levi. He missed him terribly. He missed hanging out with him, he missed the teasing and he even missed the classic movies that Levi forced him to watch (and that he grew to like).

So now, he was sitting on a stair like a loser, waiting to corner Levi before the lesson, and maybe, just maybe talk to him like before.

"Eren."

He jumped at hearing the familiar voice and quickly scrambled up, giving Levi a smile. "Hey," he squeaked awkwardly and cursed his voice box. The puberty was over, god-dammit!

Levi's snort was a good sign, at least.

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked unlocking the door and opening it for Eren.

"I wanted to talk," he answered slowly, looking around.

It was strange when there were no people inside, so dark and silent. Their footsteps echoed through the hallway that led to two dance halls and locker-rooms. Eren felt the surge of butterflies in his stomach as a thought hit him. They were alone there and Levi _had_ locked the entrance again. His cheeks grew hot and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah, so, I wanted to talk... Levi, I don't want you to avoid me like this. You said all would be normal... Like before."

The short man paused before entering a small office and flicking the light on. "I know and I'm sorry. It isn't the right way to deal with it... I've missed hanging out with you."

"Me too," Eren admitted softly, sitting down across the desk with a computer. "Is this your office?"

"And Petra's, whoever's here."

There was a chance to try making things as they were. "So what do you do here before the lessons? Think up new ways to make me embarrass myself while dancing?"

Levi laughed. It was such a great sound.

"That's one of the things, yeah." Levi put his sports bag aside and hopped onto the table, sitting in front of Eren. "So, now we're here."

"Yea, we are," Eren repeated, feeling slightly brainless. He had to remind himself of Annie over and over again, so he wouldn't crash lips-first into Levi.

_You've said it yourself that you'd pick friendship over the perfect, hot kisses. Now suck it up! _

"Eren."

"Huh?"

Way to go.

"This isn't going to work if you keep looking at me like that."

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can!" Levi seemed a bit irritated. "I asked you not to be all sweet and goofy. Please, don't do that. Not unless you..." It seemed that Levi's mouth ran faster than his brain as well. He bit his lip and frowned.

"Not unless I what?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Levi, it's been almost two months, I miss you. I've had enough of this! I want my friend back."

"You don't run around and kiss all your friends, do you?" Levi asked, a bittersweet expression in his eyes.

"Nope, just you."

"You're an idiot." Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Eren wanted to do that. He stood up and found himself face-to-face with Levi. He _could_ kiss him now if he wanted...

"Don't you dare," Levi warned.

"I wouldn't!" He took a step further and was now standing in between Levi's thighs. This really wasn't what he'd planned to do. Honestly. He only wanted to talk to Levi, but this was getting out of hand. Would he ever be able to be alone with the other man without losing his mind? "See, I just wanna hug you... I missed you," he murmured, pulling Levi into a tight embrace.

"I hate you," he heard Levi murmur into his shoulder and then smiled as he felt him hugging back. "Don't you ever listen? Smug brat, I bet you planned this. I asked you to act normal and no more kissing..."

"I'm not!"

"No more hugging either," Levi grumbled.

Eren pulled back, his hands falling on Levi's sides. The way he was looking at him... It took his breath away. But Levi said no kissing... Eren wanted to whine out loud.

A tiny voice inside his head was repeating something along the lines of '_Don't cheat on Annie, Annie's your girlfriend, don't cheat on your girlfriend_'...

No. Nope. Not helping – at all.

Levi leaned back and gave him such a stare that it immediately killed off the poor little voice in his head. He wanted him – it was obvious. And yet, everything was off-limits. Or was it?

Eren let his hands roam down Levi's thighs and then up again, discretely under his t-shirt, just a little bit above the waistline of his jeans. He enjoyed the hitch in Levi's breath and felt brave enough to nuzzle his cheek.

"Eren..."

"I'm not kissing you," he purred, pressing against Levi's body. He dragged his lips down Levi's neck, careful not to turn it into a kiss. It was an interesting game to play – no kissing allowed. He liked it immensely so far. Levi was trembling under his touch.

Any thought of the outer world was completely gone. There were just the two of them, alone in Levi's office, alone in the whole dance studio... They may have been alone in the whole world and Eren wouldn't care.

As long as Levi arched against him like that and shivered with desire.

"Still not kissing you," he whispered while somehow managing to sneak one hand inside Levi's jeans, squeezing the firm butt-cheek through his boxers. "Your ass is perfect..."

"Shut up," Levi moaned just as Eren sank his teeth into the soft skin of his neck. "Ah, fuck!" He wrapped his legs around Eren's hips and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back.

"Ow. Sorry, did I bite you too hard?"

Instead of an answer, Levi pulled him into a bruising and hungry kiss, leaning further back on his desk and causing a few stacks of papers to messily fall down.

Eren saw stars.

Nobody, ever, in his short history of kissing other people, had kissed him like that. No one, not a soul. Levi wanted to consume him, wanted to be consumed. He pulled Eren on top of himself on that desk like that was the last thing he'd ever do in this life and it had to be perfect. Eren held him like a treasure, kissed him everywhere, until he nearly forgot his own name.

"Eren," Levi repeated over and over again, like it was a sacred incantation for ultimate pleasure.

He heard ringing in his ears, felt his heart pounding crazily. Levi was clutching onto him for dear life, yanking his shirt off...

"Oh my god, I want you," Levi panted, throwing the shirt on the floor. He banged his head against the table while wiggling out of his own t-shirt and didn't even seem to notice.

Eren watched, mesmerized, the ringing getting louder and more insistent.

Wait, what?

"Levi," he managed between kisses. "I, mmh, I don't know if I'm hearing stuff or... Do you hear that?"

Levi paused and blinked up at him, frowning. "I don't hear anything..."

And there it went again. Now that Eren wasn't all wrapped up in making out, he recognized Levi's ringtone. "It's your phone..."

"Shit, what time is it?" He slid off the desk a bit shakily (to Eren's utmost pride) and crouched by his bag, fishing out his phone. "What," he barked. "Oh, Petra. Sorry. You are? Sure, just a sec." He hung up and stared at Eren.

"What's wrong?"

"Petra's here, she can't open the door cause I've left the key inside..."

"On purpose?" Eren asked, maybe a bit too sly for his own good.

"No... I don't know," Levi admitted and shot a glare in Eren's direction. He took Eren's shirt off the floor and tossed it at him. "Get dressed."

"Levi."

"What." He seemed on edge.

"Please don't avoid me again..."

He couldn't bear the thought of it. Not after this. Not after Levi nearly falling apart under his touch. Eren put his shirt on and found Levi watching him.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Levi sighed.

"Yeah but..." Eren regained his composure. "Yeah, I know."

They shouldn't. But it felt right. As Levi moved to walk past him, he took hold of his arm and pulled him close. "Please, just..." He whispered. "Don't think too much about this... Just don't... I tried and almost got a brain sprain."

"Those aren't real, you know," Levi informed with a small smile, slightly, just _slightly_ leaning in towards Eren.

"This is," Eren murmured and caught Levi's lips in a short and sweet kiss. "Be my friend again," he said, knowing how absolutely insane that sounded, accompanied with such an action.

"I'll try," Levi's breath caught and he swayed a little.

Eren would have giggled at that if he didn't know how it felt. He himself wondered if he'd be able to walk right for the next hour or so – his legs felt that weak.

"Petra's waiting," Levi said quietly. "Gotta get ready for the lesson."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll go and wait in the hall. Will you be able to dance?" He grinned. He had to tease, just had to. "I mean, with your legs wobbly and all."

"Shut up," Levi gave his ass a spank and disappeared into the hallway. It was going to be an interesting lesson...

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _I would like to say that the comments and private messages that Eren is a terrible person for doing this to Annie - are getting ridiculous. This is a realistic story. It's not a fairytale. It's not a typical cheesy high school love story. I'm trying to be as realistic as possible. Things like being in a relationship, not knowing you're not happy, meeting someone else and deciding to be with that someone else ARE NOT EASY. Especially if the person you're falling for is not of the same gender you thought you only preferred! Not. Effing. Easy. And besides, not all people react the same way. Some people would come clean immediately (that's so rare - I don't even know why you're demanding that Eren is like that), some would agonize and torture themselves with thinking too much, and some would just kinda go with the flow and not even realize that they've crossed the boundaries.  
><em>

_I'm not talking about you guys who just express your feelings (like Zhigard, Freya the Mistwolf and others) - I know how you feel and I respect your feelings. :) _

_ I myself am feeling like that when reading similar stories :) Thank every one of you for commenting and feeling all these shipping feels when you're reading my fics._

_But as for you who are pretending to be moralists and verticals of appropriate behavior, please either stop commenting or stop reading my stories. I'll always write realistically (except if I get a specific prompt, or I decide to write a crack fic) and if you don't like it, you're free to go elsewhere. No one's forcing you to read stuff that annoy you. _*eyeroll*

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The dance lesson was a disaster. If possible, it was worse than the very first one. Why? Well, because Eren was so out of it that he kept stepping on Annie's feet, which made her kind of angry... To put it mildly.<p>

He managed to block out what had happened between him and Levi before the lesson (and thank God for that, otherwise he'd probably have walked into a wall or something equally embarrassing), so his mind was left nearly blank. It was a weird feeling, not exactly comfortable to be honest but he couldn't complain, either.

After the lesson, Eren was in such a daze that he merely said goodbyes to everyone and walked home, not all that aware of his route. He was surprised to find himself at the front door of his house some time later. Shaking his head, he slipped inside, greeted his parents, explained shortly that Mikasa stayed on a date with Jean, and then he disappeared into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

The spray of barely tolerable hot water felt exquisite on his skin and it relaxed him to the point he had to hold himself up the wall of the shower stall. Now that he'd let all his thoughts float around, his head quickly became an absolute mess.

First and foremost, there was guilt. Gut-eating guilt because he nearly banged Levi in his office (or at least he liked to think so) and then went on dancing with Annie later that evening like nothing happened. As far as she's concerned, _nothing_ happened.

The guilt was not there only because of that. It was there because as much as Eren tried to get it out of his memories, he was absolutely _thrilled _by Levi's reactions and behavior. It quickened his pulse and tickled his chest – to know that he had such influence on him. It made him feel terribly guilty because he wanted to tease Levi until he wouldn't be able to keep his voice down.

And every time he pictured a blushing, sweaty Levi, a thought of Annie appeared right behind it.

He shouldn't be doing that. Seriously.

Letting his forehead thump gently against the tiled wall of the shower, Eren quietly groaned.

His beautiful girlfriend, the one he was longing for all that time in high school... She was gorgeous and sexy and witty, only a bit cold sometimes. But she's a girl and it couldn't have been simpler than that.

Levi was all that and more, only a guy. And as much as Eren was attracted to him, as much Levi made him rock hard when they were making out, that one fact about him made Eren worry.

And yeah, he knew it made him a horrible, horrible person, and that Armin would probably scold him for it, but it was hard.

Was it what he wanted? Was it worth breaking up with a girl he was certain he adored? Was it real, or was it a forbidden-fruit kind of an infatuation? The thought of not being with Annie was strange. How awkward would it be? Would they keep going to the dance school?

He didn't want to break her heart.

He couldn't do it.

Maybe there was a good reason why Levi had been avoiding him for the past two months. This wasn't a good idea. And it definitely wasn't safe for him and Levi to be alone together.

Eren's stomach filled with butterflies at the mere thought – and he was back at the beginning.

God dammit.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Eren groggily stepped out of the shower. While toweling his hair, he heard his phone bleep a 'new message' sound. There were two new messages. Both from Levi.<p>

This wasn't helping.

'_Hey,_' said the first, which was sent nearly half an hour ago – for how long _was_ he in the shower? – and the other was brand new. '_Is everything okay?_'

Eren sighed and quickly typed a reply. _'Everything's fine. What's up?_'

He noticed with a quirked eyebrow and a tiny smirk that Levi had immediately started to write. His phone chimed. '_It sure took you to reply._' A smiley face sticking its tongue out. _'You stormed off after the lesson, even Jean was concerned._'

Rolling his eyes, Eren remembered he was standing butt-naked in the middle of the bathroom, and judging by the image in the mirror, he was smiling like a complete moron. He finished drying himself up, put his boxers on and went to his room. Making himself comfortable on his bed, he continued to text Levi.

'_Took a long shower. Hoped to cool my head but ended up thinking even more than before..._'

That was one of the awesome things about Levi. Even though he was the one who made Eren's mind a mess, he could still talk to him about it.

He didn't have to wait long for Levi's teasing reply.

_'Well, bathrooms are great places to think about life – whether in the shower or on the toilet, the brain unfolds unknown capacities all of a sudden..._'

Eren giggled despite himself, immediately feeling a bit ashamed as the sound resonated through his quiet room. He had to turn on the TV. And his PC. The soft electronic whirring made it seem less silent and empty, so the potentially embarrassing reactions to Levi's witticisms wouldn't get to him that bad.

Yeah right, like that's gonna help.

'_So, what were you thinking about?_' Levi typed next after a short break.

Like he had to ask.

Eren's heartbeat quickened as he replied. '_You._'

'_What about me?_'

This was turning to a dangerous path. And Eren knew that Levi was aware of that too. Maybe even asked on purpose. But to be honest, if Levi hadn't started it, he probably would have. So... How to respond to this?

He knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing things like that. But as much as he was aware of it, he also didn't really care. It was the same as earlier that afternoon when he was alone with Levi. The whole world along with all of his worries just disappeared.

The only thing he felt was the steady pull of _wanting_ to do all that – text Levi, admit his thoughts and wishes. It was the attraction that burned inside of him, the slight, sweet pain in his chest. The longing.

He wanted Levi to know he was thinking about him.

He wanted him to know _what_ he was thinking.

And at the same time it made him feel a bit embarrassed.

'_I was thinking about how it felt to have you in my arms,_' was what Eren first typed. He looked it over and the sheer cheesiness made him feel so disgusted that he voiced a quiet 'ew' and deleted it. Okay, what to say, what to write?

Like in many other situations when he needed his brain to actually do some work, it completely failed him. He was not amused.

But another idea hit him. Levi was always direct to the point it made him cringe. He sure should appreciate honesty.

'_Everything I write turns out too cheesy._'

'_Okay, then let me say something first._' Smiley-face.

Eren was certain there was steam coming out of his ears. He waited.

'_I've missed you these two months and I wanna keep hanging out with you. No matter what happens or doesn't happen._'

He felt his cheeks heating up. This was... This gave him a bit more courage. So he finally wrote what was in his mind.

'_I couldn't keep my hands off of you today... And I don't know if I'll be able to keep my distance when we're together... I know I really shouldn't and I know it's not cool that I'm telling you this. I know how I feel around you and that should be a kind of a warning for me, but it actually just makes me want to be with you even more._'

Eren pressed 'send' before he had a chance to chicken out. '_Feel free to ignore me forever after reading this._' He quickly added with a blushing smiley-face.

The wait was killing him. Levi took his sweet time to read it and there was no sign on the phone's screen that he started typing an answer. Maybe he shouldn't have written that last part, about ignoring.

Was he being ignored?

Five minutes passed and still no reply. The small line of text under Levi's name on Eren's 'Whatsapp' screen showed that he was no longer online.

What?! Had he really just left him hanging like that?

Eren resisted the urge to bombard Levi with messages and questions. That would only make an even bigger mess. He put his phone down onto the desk and sat in front of his PC. He clicked and scrolled aimlessly, checking Facebook, Tumblr and his mail – nothing interesting or new.

The wait stretched to fifteen minutes and Eren kept checking his phone every now and then in case he'd missed the notification. Nothing.

He went on Youtube and clicked on one of the parodies he liked, hoping it would turn his mind away from Levi.

And that's when his phone finally produced a sound. Only, it was an incoming call.

From Levi.

"Hey?" Eren answered timidly.

"_Hey, sorry. I had a phone call,_" Levi explained. "_I... I read what you sent me just now. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for my reply for so long._"

"No problem," Eren sighed, finally relaxing a bit.

"_I still wanna hang out with you. I really, really do,_" Levi said quietly. It felt intimate, almost as if Levi was whispering the words into Eren's ear. He wanted to embrace him. "_Eren?_"

"Uh yeah?"

"_You're not saying anything,_" Levi chuckled, but he sounded nervous.

"Yeah... I'm kinda overwhelmed. The good kind," he added, not wanting misunderstandings.

"_Tomorrow's Friday... Do you want to go out or come over to my place?_" Levi's voice was deep and hushed – it made the skin on Eren's neck tingle. Not even considering if he had any other plans, he breathed into the phone.

"Your place." He shivered already with anticipation. "Levi..."

"_Hm?_"

"I wish you were here," Eren managed awkwardly.

"_I'd rather that you're here,_" Levi murmured and the meaning of it couldn't have been missed.

Eren was already certain that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. The feeling was similar to the one he had the night before Christmas, or before his birthday when he was a kid. Only this wasn't just happiness, impatience and anticipation – this was nearly painful. So sweet and so painful at the same time.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"I'd rather that you're here," Levi said softly into his phone, cursing inwardly at the heavy throb inside his chest.<p>

He was almost at the point of no return. One more day. One more day and he'd be falling helplessly, desperately...

All the words he'd said... Everything he was certain he would be able to ignore – it all turned and bit him in the ass, as one would say poetically.

The principles he'd had, the rules – nothing was there anymore. After the first time Eren had kissed him he thought he would be able to forget the feeling of it. He was able to avoid the poor guy for nearly two months and look what happened. The moment they were alone, they were all over each other.

There was no fighting it. Girlfriend or no, Levi didn't care anymore.

When he saw those captivating emerald eyes, when he caught the scent and felt the warmth of Eren's body... There was no turning back.

"_Um... Should I bring something tomorrow?_" Eren asked and Levi wondered if he meant what he thought he meant.

Now he was feeling like a schoolboy – to be home alone with his crush for the very first time. This was ridiculous! He's a grown man! Both of them, to be precise!

"Just yourself," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. There seemed to be a hitch in Eren's breath which made him smile.

They wished each other a goodnight and Levi was left half lying on his sofa, staring at the screen of his phone, rereading Eren's messages over and over again. His conscience was vainly screaming at him, his mind was warning him of a possible and very painful heartbreak...

But at the moment, bringing up an image of emerald eyes in his mind, Levi didn't care.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ice Cream in Winter **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was mild torture for Eren.<p>

When he woke up, he was already late for his first class. It wasn't a big deal since he had always been regular, but it annoyed him. He'd spent half of the night thinking of Levi, feeling guilty again, thinking of Levi some more, feeling even more guilty. Nice pattern.

So, aiming to arrive in time for the next class, Eren strolled towards his faculty's building with a cup of Starbucks coffee in his hand. He remembered his first encounter with Levi and how he'd feared he'd be doomed... Well, he was – in a way.

He certainly never expected that he'd be questioning his sexuality because of a grouchy and crude shrimp like Levi... Who also turned out to be considerate, gentle and caring... and hot.

Eren wanted to whine out loud.

When he finally arrived to the faculty's entrance, Armin was already there, waiting for him as they'd agreed earlier.

"Hey!" The blond greeted and fell into step with Eren. "How come you're so late?"

"I overslept... Stayed up late and didn't hear the alarm," he sighed.

"Is something troubling you?"

Eren blinked at his slightly shorter friend. After their conversation about Levi two months ago, and after kissing Levi, Eren stopped talking about him to Armin. He feared something might slip and then he'd have to explain and... Just no.

But Armin being Armin, of course that he'd noticed the sudden lack of information about him and Levi. He mentioned it a few times but seemed to have given up after Eren convinced him that everything was fine. The blond knew that Eren was going to meet Levi the day before – he couldn't keep that from him because he was really excited. He was awfully excited _now_, but because of different reasons...

Today, he'd be going over to Levi's place... To hang out... And who knew what else might happen, if he should judge by the texts and what Levi told him over the phone.

They might even...

"Eren?"

"Um, sorry..." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, no. Nothing's troubling me. I just had a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Oh. So how was it with Levi? Is he still drowning in work?"

"No," Eren smiled. "Well, only a little. He and Petra are practicing for the competition, but it's not like he hasn't got time for hanging out like before. Going to his place tonight, by the way."

"Still having weird thoughts about him?" Armin asked teasingly.

Oh, if he only knew...

"Nah, I got over it."

Honestly, it was a terrible feeling – to lie to his best friend... And the worst part was, somehow, he had the feeling that Armin saw right through his lie but chose not to say anything. One day, soon... He should tell him. Ask for advice, or something – anything. What was he supposed to do? How to choose between Annie and Levi? He was attracted to both of them, they both liked him back... Dammit, why things had to be so complicated?!

He caught Armin's knowing look and got a confirmation that his friend knew that something was going on.

"You know you can talk to me if something's bugging you," the blond informed. It wasn't the first time that Eren had stuff going on but refused to talk about it before thinking it through. "Take your time."

That's why Armin was his best friend. He never pushed and inquired. He was just there – and Eren greatly appreciated it.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Time quickly passed once Eren got into the studies of ancient Greece and the rise of democracy. Before he knew it, his academic day was over and it was time to go home.<p>

As he walked into his room, his phone rang. It was Annie.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe, have any plans tonight?_"

He cringed a bit. This was harder than he'd thought. "Actually, I do. Going to Levi's."

"_Oh good!_" Annie sounded pleased. "_Because I'm invited to a girls' night at Sasha's. Was wondering how to ditch you,_" she said teasingly.

"O-okay," he smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Sure thing. Gotta go now!_"

He ended the call and felt a bit dizzy. This was like a diabolical plan; everything was falling to its place. He really, really shouldn't be going to Levi's.

But he really, really wanted to.

Only one more hour.

Deciding he'd try his best to keep his hands and lips away from Levi and just have a good time like they used to, Eren took his time to have a snack, take a shower and to brush his teeth (with no ulterior motives). Decision or no, he was feeling jittery and impatient, wondering just how the evening might end up.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, Eren got so nervous that he'd gone out earlier than he was supposed to. He arrived to Levi's apartment building almost twenty minutes before he'd said he would. Just great.<p>

He pressed the button on the intercom and waited until Levi's voice crackled through the speaker.

"It's me," he murmured and pushed the door as Levi buzzed him in.

Just as he was about to knock on Levi's apartment door, it opened, revealing a casually dressed Levi. In this context 'casual' meant 'really fucking hot' because there probably wasn't a piece of clothing that would make him look bad.

Eren blinked, nearly forgetting how to speak. "Hi."

"Hey," Levi smirked. "You're a bit early."

"Am I?" Eren chuckled nervously and checked his phone for time. "I could go away and return later...?"

Seriously, where was this coming from? Was he always such an idiot?

Laughing, Levi pulled him inside by his sleeve. "Just come in, you dork."

Eren toed his sneakers off and silently followed Levi into the living area. His brain felt like sludge so he opted to stay quiet, at least for the moment.

"What's with you? You're awfully silent."

Of course that was the first thing Levi asked. Why wouldn't it be?

"Uh..."

"Broke your brain? Thinking too hard?" Levi teased, steering him to sit down by the kitchen island.

"Hah, I guess..." He calmed down a bit, leaning onto the cool wooden countertop.

"Don't you follow your own advice? Don't overthink it, was it?" Levi went into the kitchen area and only then did Eren notice a large skillet on the stove, its contents sizzling. It smelled delicious.

"What are you making?"

"Don't change the subject!" Levi pointed a finger at him. "And I'm making enchiladas."

"Wow, homemade... Uh," Eren stopped himself, noticing a warning look from his friend. "Yeah, no. I guess I don't follow my advice."

"How 'bout you try?" Levi asked, handling the skillet as a professional chef. "Just enjoy tonight. Don't question everything."

"Okay," he sighed. "_Now_, can we talk about these enchiladas?"

"Sure," Levi smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Not before you wash your hands. Who knows where they've been." There it was – that evil smirk that Eren really missed for the past two months.

"Fine," Eren rolled his eyes and obeyed. Once he got back from the bathroom, he came to stand behind the shorter man and peeked over his shoulder, unintentionally catching a hint of his scent. Blocking it out, he concentrated on Levi's hands kneading a piece of dough. He even made the tortillas by himself, obviously.

"I don't get it," Eren murmured and smiled as a visible shiver went through Levi's body.

"What?"

"Your cooking is amazing, and your stomach is a bottomless pit..."

"Wow thanks," Levi drawled sarcastically. "Way to make a guy feel good about himself."

Eren snorted and continued. "But you remain so fit."

"Is this supposed to be poetry? Or haiku?" Levi's shoulders started to shake with mirth.

"I seriously wasn't planning this," he faked a sigh.

"That's why it's so funny... You're a natural," Levi rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, still snickering. The action left a smudge of flour, and on instinct Eren reached and gently dusted it off with his thumb, his hand lingering by Levi's face a few seconds longer than it was necessary.

The lines were definitely blurred. Acting normal and not were so intertwined that it wasn't clear anymore what was considered friendly and what was... more than that.

"S-sorry, you had flour..."

"Thanks," Levi muttered awkwardly and returned to his task. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Take a peek into the fridge and decide what you'd like to drink."

"Sure," Eren hurried so the weirdness would go away faster. "So uh, you've got beer," he informed unnecessarily, "wine, coke, orange juice..."

"Can I suggest something," Levi asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure?"

"I was thinking _kalimotxo_."

"A what-what?" Eren stared, making Levi laugh again.

"Red wine and Coke."

"Never tried it..."

"I think you're gonna like it. Anyway, here's two glasses," Levi reached into his counter. "Make us some. Half and half," he instructed.

"We'll see about that," Eren teased, not failing to notice how Levi's brows and nose wrinkled as a warning. "Do that all you want, but if I end up liking this kali-whatever too much and get tipsy, it'll be your fault..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You won't be able to get rid of me," he stuck his tongue out.

"Ugh," Levi mockingly sighed. "I can't think of a worse thing than having you here all night..."

"And drunk," Eren added.

"And drunk." Levi tsk-ed. "A terrible sight to imagine." He made such a worried face that Eren had to turn away to compose himself.

This evening was turning into an exchange between giggling like morons and feeling awkward as hell. If only it could stay someplace in the middle, Eren would be ever so grateful...

"Here," he offered Levi a glass after he mixed the drinks.

"Cheers," Levi made a gesture and took a sip.

Eren followed and was actually surprised how good it tasted. Yes, he could taste the wine, but it lacked that specific dryness that he usually didn't like. It was also a bit bubbly and sugary from Coke, but not overly so. He caught Levi's pleased look.

"You like it," the man purred.

"It's delicious," Eren admitted.

"So," Levi leaned against the kitchen island, "you really didn't have any plans tonight?"

"Nope," Eren shrugged. "And if I did, I would've canceled them."

Levi smirked. "Yeah?"

It was the kind of smirk that made Eren's cheeks grow warm. Hiding his embarrassment by sipping from his glass, he only gave an affirmative grunt. So sophisticated.

And enter awkward silence. Levi kept glancing in his direction, seeming amused by the situation – that bastard. The slight smirk on Levi's lips turned into a full smile – it was beautiful – and he reached for his phone. Eren watched him type until suddenly his own phone vibrated in his jeans pocket.

'_I'd prefer that you weren't mute, but I guess this is okay too,_' Levi texted him.

Eren snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I get really weird around you," he said finally, putting his phone away.

"Well, we can't have that," Levi chuckled. "Drink."

"Yeah like that's gonna help me..."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>That kinda <em>did<em> help... Two glasses of kalimotxo before the dinner was even ready and then sipping on the third while eating the best enchiladas Eren ever had in his life – it was really relaxing.

He sighed and leaned back into the sofa, with Levi's feet once again in his lap, just like before. That and the light buzz from the wine made him feel comfy and warm... It was nice.

"How's the practice for competition going?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. Levi had put up a playlist of '_The big bang theory_' from the very beginning. It never got boring, especially as dorky giggles escaped Levi from time to time.

"Fine," Levi murmured. "If you ask Petra, it's perfect. I still want to fix a few things."

"Which dance gives you most trouble?" Eren glanced at his friend and rubbed his ankle lightly. It felt so natural to touch him now.

"Rumba..." Levi sighed. "The moves are good but I don't feel it."

"What are you supposed to feel?"

Levi took a few seconds before he answered. "In rumba, you have to be passionate and sensual, make it seem like you're going to make love to your partner right there on the dance floor. You can even treat your partner as if you're breaking up, but then can't handle it and you keep falling into each other's arms."

"Oh."

Hearing the words 'make love' fall from Levi's mouth did a strange thing to Eren. There was so much more to know about Levi... He wanted everything. To touch, to caress... To taste and feel. He wanted to see him dance rumba as he'd described, and after that, make him feel all those things...

His mind was going astray.

Now that he thought about it, Eren hadn't really seen Levi and Petra dancing that much, other than those few times in class or in the club. They usually stayed longer after the school had closed for the day, or had their practice before the classes. Sometimes even both, especially lately.

"What is it, Eren?" Levi asked softly.

"I wanna see you dance," he blurted out, realizing how stupid it sounded only when it left his mouth.

"You've seen me dance," Levi glanced at him, confused.

"Yeah, but... Only a few times and you were goofing off and all. I'd really like to see the real deal. The feelings and all."

Levi sighed. "Uh, well... I've got a few videos of me and Petra, if that's what you want."

"Yeah," Eren said quickly. Too quickly.

"Fine, okay," Levi chuckled and went to his desk, taking his laptop. He sat back on the sofa, put the laptop between him and Eren and started clicking through his folders. "This is two years ago," he said and opened a video.

Eren watched, mesmerized. It was right there, the passion and sensuality of rumba that Levi was talking about. In the video, he held Petra like he would never let go and every time she slipped out of his grasp, Levi looked pained and desperately trying to catch her once more. It was beautiful and Eren could stare at it for hours on repeat.

It seemed he'd said it aloud.

"Come on kid, let's just... Watch something else." Levi seemed a bit embarrassed and that made him even more incredible. He knew he was good and he was one of the most confident people Eren knew, but he wasn't one of those who were obsessed by their awesomeness.

"Sorry... I mean," Eren paused the video, turning his gaze on Levi. "You make it look as easy as walking and I just... I love seeing you dance. And this," he pointed at the laptop screen, "this is amazing. You're amazing... You're-"

Warm velvety lips pressed against his.

Levi was gently cupping his jaw, pulling him closer until he made a meek sound in the back of his throat and the kiss ended.

Wordlessly, Levi took the laptop from between them and set it on the coffee table. He then turned to Eren and claimed a kiss once more. And again.

Eren's mind stopped; the whole world stopped, just like he'd feared and hoped it would.

"What are you doing to me," Levi murmured, his lips brushing Eren's.

"You started it this time," Eren smiled, one hand sliding to the small of Levi's back. He caressed his cheek with the other and kissed him slowly, loving the soft grunt that Levi made in response. "Levi," he breathed, "Last night... After you said you wanted me here, I couldn't sleep..."

"Shut up," Levi purred, taking two fistfuls of Eren's hair and tugging gently. He shifted again and straddled Eren's thighs, leaning in to tease him with the tip of his tongue. Eren responded, deepening the kiss. It made his stomach flutter and his heart ache in the best of ways.

His arms closed around Levi and firmly pulled him closer, making them both groan. He felt Levi's hardness pressing against him and couldn't help himself.

He rolled his hips.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren rolled his hips and felt Levi going rigid in his lap. Everything stopped, Levi staring at him, motionless. Motionless – before melting into him, pressing to his mouth with a desperate, starving kiss. Gripping hips, stroking thighs, Eren pushed up against Levi, wanting him to feel just how turned on he was, to see where it would take them.<p>

There was really no return after this, Eren was aware. It thrilled him. It made his face grow hot with the anticipation, the nervous knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter. His fingers were itching to touch and caress, to hold and squeeze. Levi was moving on top of him and it left very little to imagine what it would be like if Levi ever decided to ride him.

The thought made his skin break out into goosebumps. He wanted it. All of it. Everything.

"Levi," he gasped, writhing under the other man's weight.

Levi hummed, turning his attention to Eren's jaw and then the spot just under his ear. "I couldn't sleep either."

Eren blinked up at him and smiled softly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Levi purred. "I kept thinking what I'd do to you... " His hands roamed lower, playing lightly with Eren's belt buckle.

Eren bit his lower lip. "Tell me?"

There was a pause where Levi seemed like he'd stopped breathing. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead against Eren's and sighed, almost as if he was trying to hold back.

"Levi?"

"I'd rather show you," Levi finally smirked. It was by far the sexiest smirk Eren had ever gotten. Levi pushed himself off and slowly slid to the floor between Eren's knees.

"What are you..." Eren started and then realized, as the deft fingers began to open his jeans. "O-oh..."

That was really happening, right? He watched helplessly as Levi tugged on his jeans, too nervous to make a sound. When Levi revealed the gray cloth of his boxer briefs, he sat up and grabbed Levi's hand. The man gave him a questioning look at which Eren bent down and kissed him deeply. He was overwhelmed with desire and wanted to take it slow, fearing he might come in under a minute.

Gently, Levi pressed a palm to his chest and pushed him back against the sofa, making himself comfortable on the floor. He tugged Eren's shirt up, revealing his stomach, and pressed slow kisses around his navel, nipping the skin here and there.

Breathless, Eren watched as Levi pulled him free from his boxers, stroking his whole length a couple of times.

He thought he'd die.

Levi teased him, running the tip of his tongue across the overheated skin of his arousal. He felt like he was going to explode. As Eren shivered with need to feel something more, Levi finally closed his lips around the head of his cock.

"O-oh shit," he gasped at the feeling.

Levi's mouth was hot. His tongue was wicked, doing these amazing, long swipes that felt insanely good, while sucking at the same time. Eren couldn't remember if a blowjob ever felt that good. Hell, he couldn't even remember when the last time he'd gotten one was. Levi _definitely _knew what he was doing.

Eren shyly placed his right hand on Levi's shoulder, close to his neck and gently brushed the soft skin under his straining jaw. Levi paused to look at him and it was almost his undoing. Levi's cheeks were flushed, and the hazed eyes were telling that he was enjoying this almost as much as Eren.

Levi gave a long, hard suck, making him whine out loud and sink lower into the sofa. The heat was already pulsing in his groin and it was just the matter of time now... He knew it wouldn't take too long but there was no place for embarrassment, since getting physical with Levi was long, long overdue. Eren watched, captivated by the sight.

He let his hand slide from Levi's shoulder and into his hair, loving how it was soft under his touch. Eren carefully closed his fist and gently pulled, causing a sharp intake of breath from Levi. Another pleasurable impulse zapped through him at that, as Levi doubled the efforts in his attentions.

"Levi," he breathed, barely restraining himself from moving his hips. He wouldn't want to make Levi gag and stop the sweet, sweet torture, not _now_. He pulled onto the silky hair once again. This time Levi gave a low, long moan, which Eren could _feel_ on his dick. "Feels so good," Eren shakily caressed Levi's jaw. "Ugh, don't stop... Please don't stop..."

He stared as Levi slowly let him slide out of his mouth, only to take him back inside, sucking hard. The visual was too much.

"F-fuck, Levi, I'm gonna come," he gasped a warning. A warning for Levi to move away unless he wanted a mouthful...

Levi wasn't moving away.

At the realization, Eren actually whimpered and threw his arms back to hold on to the backrest of the sofa. He couldn't hold it off any longer, orgasm crashing through him. He felt himself spurting inside Levi's mouth and it only enhanced the overall impression. It lasted on and on, and Levi only let him go when his length stopped twitching with the last pulses of climax.

Eren was trembling and he felt like his heart swelled in his chest. No one, ever... He gulped for air, staring down at Levi. His lips were glistening partly from saliva, and partly from... From him. Eren reached for him and in one motion pulled him back up against himself. He kissed those wet, slightly puffy lips, relishing in Levi's responding enthusiasm.

Levi let him slide his tongue against his, sucking on it, just like he'd sucked... Oh wow... Eren still couldn't believe what just happened, but the fact that he could taste himself on Levi's tongue made it very, very real.

Remembering the first time they made out on that same sofa, Eren gently maneuvered Levi onto his back and settled on top of him, still kissing, still feeling Levi breathing heavily with arousal. This time, Levi wouldn't stop him. This time... He could do what he wanted to do back then, months ago.

He could do what Levi just did to him.

Hand sliding underneath Levi's t-shirt, the skin felt so soft and warm, but at the same time the muscles below were taut and quivering with every movement Levi made. The warm masculine scent was radiating from his body, which nearly caused Eren to drool with hunger. Yes, he was spent at the moment but the overall hunger for Levi, if he may call it that way, was still there. He still needed to taste, to feel.

He needed Levi to lose control.

"Off," Eren grunted, pulling Levi's t-shirt up and then over his head, trapping Levi's arms above his head, earning a playful but breathless chuckle from the older man. He took in the perfection that was Levi's naked torso before deciding to kiss his way down the hairless chest to the marble-like abs.

He licked and nibbled around the navel, loving the way Levi arched at his touch. He'd freed himself from the bunched-up t-shirt and slid his hands into Eren's hair, urging him to slide forward and lock their lips together again.

"Eren," he moaned, kissing him feverishly.

"Yeah," Eren said softly, once again losing all connection to the outer world. "Tell me," he whispered against Levi's parted lips.

"Touch me," came the request. It rang in Eren's ears. He felt himself growing hard again. This could go on forever, in circles, he thought and smirked.

Feeling his way down Levi's body, his fingers met with the fabric of Levi's sweats. Hoping he wouldn't be stopped at the last moment, he chose to distract Levi by biting down on the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder while sliding the sweats off of his hips. Levi writhed underneath him, the unmistakable hardness rubbing against Eren's thigh. Levi's boxer briefs were now the only thing that was blocking the view to... To...

Eren licked his lips, slightly nervous all of the sudden. This was it. He steadied his breathing and caressed Levi's hips, hooking his fingertips under the waistband of Levi's underwear.

"Eren..."

"Please, don't stop me again," he whispered, staring at the clothed length that had already leaked a bit of precome and created a darker spot where the head was.

"If you're uncomfortable..." Levi began.

"I'm not," Eren interrupted, "Just don't wanna disappoint."

Levi laughed breathlessly. "Trust me, you won't." His hands joined Eren's and encouraged him to start pulling the boxers off. "Won't be needing these," he purred.

Eren wouldn't have been able to look away even if he'd wanted. He watched how the fabric first revealed a thin, dark treasure trail that grew wider as it went lower. He _stared_, mesmerized, as Levi's cock got stuck in the waistband, waiting for it to be finally released and at full view. Eren pulled the boxers lower and the whole length sprang back against Levi's lower stomach, creating a wet sound, almost obscene and equally arousing.

Levi groaned at the feel and Eren nearly whined. As much as the view thrilled him, it made him feel pretty self-conscious. Apart from the treasure trail and a small patch of trimmed hair around the base of his dick, Levi was free from hair, groomed to perfection...

_'While you probably made him floss his teeth with yours_,' Eren's inner voice provided oh-so-helpfully.

"Uh... I..."

"What?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you're... And I'm..." Eren was at loss of words. Levi was like a sexy porn star (without the negative connotations) and he was like a damn Yeti!

"Spit it out," Levi demanded, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well, um, I never thought of shaving... Down here..." He blinked at Levi.

"Seriously?!" Levi yanked him close. "We're not having this conversation now, are we? You're natural, okay? Nothing to be ashamed of. I didn't mind. I _don't _mind." He huffed, looking borderline with angry. "Now stop talking and kiss me before I change my mind-"

Eren shut him up with a deep kiss. The insecurity was still there, but this was more important at the moment. Levi mewled silently into Eren's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck, clawing at his shirt.

"This... Off... Now..."

Eren took it off quickly and tossed it on the floor, settling back between Levi's legs. He had to giggle when Levi next attacked his jeans and underwear that were still loosely hugging his hips. Levi managed to push them off to mid-thigh and left them there, gasping when they pressed against each other, skin on skin.

It felt great and weird, and new... Levi was so smooth against him. The feeling of another dick pressing up against his own was strange but arousing because he could feel it pulsing with desire and he _knew _how it felt for Levi. It was thrilling. Eren didn't want to stop there. He wanted to feel and learn more.

"Want me to touch you?" Eren asked, getting a nod. He smirked. "Want me to blow you?"

"Wha?" Levi gasped.

"I want to," Eren purred, slowly moving down Levi's body. "I want to do all these things to you." He felt how Levi's heartbeat quickened even more.

Kissing down Levi's stomach, he felt the warm length brushing against his jaw. It was so close. Deep down, Eren had a slight fear that he wouldn't be able to do it, that it would be too much on the first go, but now as he was facing it, there was nothing he'd rather do.

Figuring that he had to start somehow, he slowly licked the shaft from its base, all the way to the tip, causing a low moan from Levi. A shiver went through his spine. He liked it. He liked doing it. He _loved _the sounds he was being awarded with. Repeating it a few times, Levi's moans encouraged him more, so when his tongue reached the tip, he took it between his lips and licked slowly around it. Levi's cock twitched and he felt a drop of warm, salty fluid against his tongue. It reminded him of his own taste on Levi's lips. It wasn't bad at all.

"Eren," the older man sighed.

He wanted to hear more of that. He took hold of Levi's dick and slowly pumped it a few times before taking the upper half into his mouth and sucking on it. Levi seemed to like that even more. Eren lightly squeezed his hand, knowing that firmer felt better and jerked him in time as his lips and tongue moved at the tip. Basically, he was doing the things he personally liked and was glad to see that Levi felt similar.

"Unh, shit... You..." Levi gasped.

Eren hummed, remembering how it felt when Levi did the same thing to him.

"Not gonna last..."

He paused only to throw a glance at Levi's face. Half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks... He was all Eren imagined him to be. Panting and desperate and so turned on... His own cock ached with renewed arousal and he realized that he only needed Levi to come... And he'd be on the brink too.

"Come," he voiced his wish before closing his mouth around the head of Levi's pulsing length.

"Ah, fuck... Eren... Eren..." Levi grew even harder and Eren knew he was close. He was so close, he felt him twitching. Only a few more moves...

Levi's thighs quivered.

_Yes._

A moan got stuck in his throat.

_Oh, yes._

He was coming.

Eren felt the first spurt at the back of his throat. He quickly moved, not to miss the rest because he wanted to taste it. The second spurt hit his palate, and the third he finally caught on his tongue. It was more, so much more than the regular saltiness of the precome. Creamy and somewhat bitter. He felt his own dick throbbing – it was that thrilling.

He moaned and kept on sucking until Levi's low grunts changed to slightly higher pitched mewls, signaling that he became too sensitive. Eren let go and desperately pressed his face into Levi's stomach.

"I'm close," he gasped into the sweaty and overheated skin and reached down to bring himself to orgasm. But, Levi wriggled against him and was quicker to take hold of his length. It literally took two jerks and he was spilling over Levi's softening cock and lower belly.

"Oh fuck... Fuck..." He gasped, dropping onto his own mess and kissing Levi breathlessly. "Levi..."

He halted.

Levi looked so relaxed, so content. He was so beautiful. So beautiful. He kissed him deeply again and melted into him as Levi's arms closed warmly around him. He felt like home. There was nothing but Levi and him. Nothing at all.

Something tried to nag him in the back of his mind, but he refused to acknowledge it, he refused to let it spread and make him feel guilty. This was right. This was all he needed – Levi in his arms, with nothing else and no one else.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Still lying on top of Levi, Eren felt him squirming and pushed back a bit. Levi's eyes were dreamy and hazed; a few ink-black strands of hair plastered to his forehead. The man seemed so content with their position that it made Eren's heart skip a beat. He really was stunning.<p>

He leaned in for a kiss which Levi welcomed with a soft sigh. As much as the afterglow was pleasant, the stickiness between them started to get cold and flaky, causing Eren to slowly get off from the sofa. He considered just wiping himself clean with a paper tissue and pulling up his jeans but Levi's incredulous stare stopped him.

"I _have _a shower, you know," he reminded sarcastically and stretched a bit while sitting up.

"Join me?" Eren smiled. He always wondered what it would be like to shower with someone. He'd never done it with Annie...

_Annie._

A pang of guilt shot through him. His girlfriend was having fun with her friends, completely unaware of what he'd been doing.

"Eren?"

"Uh..."

"Right," Levi sighed. "I knew this might happen..."

"No, Levi..."

"I can see it on your face. You just realized what we've done." Levi hurried to dress himself, ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach, seemingly wanting to protect himself with his clothes.

Eren hastily pulled up his jeans and hurried back to his side, gripping his wrist. "Levi, I..."

"What do you want?" Levi asked and Eren almost took a step back at the way it sounded. Levi took a deep breath and repeated, a bit more quietly, more calmly. "What do you want Eren? From me... From this?"

"I want you," Eren replied quickly. "I want... This."

"This? Sneaking around? Huddling up at my place so no one sees us?"

"No!"

"Then what, Eren? What are you going to do about this? I haven't asked you this before because it wasn't my business. What happened today made it my business, because... Because I decided I wanted you. I kissed you because I want you to be mine. But I can't have you, can I? Not while you have a girlfriend."

"I know that!"

It felt really bad to have Levi chewing him out like this, but it was all true. Eren understood that Levi kept turning him down and shoving him away because he couldn't be a third wheel in his relationship. Nobody deserves that. But as much as Eren wanted Levi, he was nervous. He felt guilty. He was uncertain.

"Look, Eren..." Levi took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Eren hoped he didn't notice his hands were shaking. "I want you to be happy. I've wanted it all this time, but lately I'm starting to get a bit selfish. I want you for myself. I'll respect whatever choice you make, but you have to choose."

Eren was starting to panic. There was Levi – whom he wanted. Really, really wanted. And he was a man. There was Annie – who was already familiar, and a girl, which made it so much easier. He had no idea what could be the right choice. To confess to Annie and pick Levi? To confess to her and beg her for forgiveness? To stay with her and never tell her what happened between him and Levi?

Breaking it off with Levi seemed the most painful thing to do, but did it mean that it wasn't the best choice? Was it infatuation or genuine feelings? How could he know?

"R-right now? I don't... I don't know, okay? I really _do _want you, but how can I... How can I know..."

"How can you know what's the right choice?" Levi offered helpfully. "You can't. _I can't._"

"What do you mean?" He felt as if he might start crying.

"You'll have to figure out some stuff on your own. I can't fill your head with what _I_ want. _You _have to think and _you _have to decide." Levi closed in on him and cupped the back of his head, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm here and I'll wait for you to decide. I know it's not easy," he kissed him slowly, "but I won't wait forever."

"Just give me some time," Eren whispered, embracing the shorter man. The thought of never holding Levi like this again made him shiver. "Do... Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Levi murmured into his shoulder.

"Okay. What do we do know?" Eren asked, letting him go.

Levi seemed to collect himself entirely and he shot a smirk. "Don't know about you, but I really need that shower," he informed and walked away towards the bathroom.

Eren stood in the living area, watching him go. He still felt awful. The funny thing was, he felt guiltier towards Levi than Annie. Probably because Annie had no idea, and Levi was there beside him, living through the situation, knowing that he could end up alone.

He heard Levi starting his shower and the first thing in his mind was to join him. Kiss him, caress him, wash his back... He came into the bathroom, observing Levi's silhouette behind the sliding shower door. Eren acted on impulse, shedding his clothes once again, and slowly slid the door open.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Levi was feeling several things at once. For the first time in <em>years <em>he was feeling insecure. He did his best not to show it, but it was still there. He was used to rely on himself and to work hard to accomplish anything he wanted. This wasn't one of those things. He could work his ass off and still depend on Eren's decision. This was why he was so reluctant to give in to Eren. This was why he refused to get physical.

And yet, there he was, in his shower, rinsing the evidence off his skin. He felt insecure, guilty for whatever reason, and _thrilled_ because the sensations that Eren's touch caused were so fucking addictive. He was also angry because Eren seemed to rely on him for advice. How in the world could he be impartial on that topic? He couldn't, no way! And still Eren seemed to express his worries and doubts even as it hurt him every time. Every time Eren remembered Annie or mentioned her, Levi felt rejected. He felt like it was his fault for meddling into someone else's relationship. He was the third wheel.

Levi knew he shouldn't have allowed it. He knew he shouldn't have _done _it, because it was _him _who started it that evening. He regretted it and didn't at the same time. He wanted Eren to leave him alone and to crush him with an embrace at the same time.

Eren seemed to sense at least a part of it, since he walked into the bathroom. Levi heard his clothes rustling softly and waited, his back turned to the shower door.

'_Pick me,_' he wished silently, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would make it come true immediately. He stayed that way until Eren entered the shower and embraced him from the back. Levi's breath hitched and he wasn't certain if it was from excitement or because he was on the verge of tears. Perhaps both.

"Levi," Eren whispered and kissed the back of his neck. It felt so natural. So right. "I'm sorry this is hurting you..."

Great. Be so nice and considerate, why don't you? It only made Levi ache for him more. It only hurt more. Levi knew he's a nice guy, a great guy. He was just so confused and scared, who could blame him? The situation sucked. It really did.

"Wait for me?" Eren asked, sounding unconfident. "Please?" He squeezed Levi in his arms almost painfully before coaxing him to turn around.

Levi hoped to hide his gaze behind his wet hair. He stared at Eren's tanned chest. "I said I would," he murmured softly.

"But not forever," Eren added, tipping his chin up and meeting his eyes.

"Right." He drew a shaky breath. "And Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"You should talk to someone else about this. You can't ask me for advice, you need someone neutral. I don't want to hear the pros and cons either for Annie or myself. It's unfair to me because it's hurting me, and it's unfair to Annie because she has no idea that something's up."

"I know," Eren whispered, a sad, sad look on his face. "Most of the time I just act without thinking. When I'm with you I forget... about everything."

"You can't do that. You can't be that irresponsible."

Eren sighed and then snorted humorlessly. "Here we are in the shower, you lecturing me about life."

"Kinda lame, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then do something about it." Levi felt awkward. He didn't mind having Eren with him in the shower, but all the talking was slowly getting on his nerves. He must have said the last thing with a different tone because Eren looked like a kicked dog.

And Levi couldn't stand it. The mixed feelings and desires were too much.

"Come here," he reached out and pulled the brunet closer for a kiss. "You asked me to wait – okay. What I ask of you is that you don't make me wait for too long. That's all. And no more talking."

Eren managed a weak smile and nodded. They stood embraced there under the spray of warm water for a few moments. It was bittersweet. It felt like they could never be together because of some grand reason, but all it took was Eren's decision. It was that simple. And yet, it wasn't.

Levi dreaded the time he'd have to wait. And how long was he supposed to wait? How should he determine the amount of time he was willing to wait? Days? Weeks? What if it's too little time for Eren? How long should he let him stretch it if he wouldn't meet his deadline? How long until he'd lose his dignity?

Eren was worth the wait, Levi was sure of it, but for the sake of their possible relationship, Levi couldn't allow him to have only his way. Two people require compromises and Levi was ready for his part. He'd wait. Now, it was Eren's turn to take his time, talk to someone other than Levi and decide.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>After they've showered and kissed for a while, they mutually decided that it would be the best if Eren went home that night. Not that Levi didn't want him there – but it would have been too much, and Eren understood. The temptation for more was ever-present and neither of them thought it would be a right thing to do.<p>

At least something, Eren mused while walking down the stairs of Levi's building. Yes he felt guilty for making out and for the blowjob, but he found some relief in the fact that they didn't sleep together. He was aware that it was still cheating but he still reasoned with himself that they didn't go all the way. Of course, that didn't make it all right, but it was easier for him to not to freak out.

He checked his phone as he stepped out on the street. It was almost 1 am. Armin should still be awake. Eren took a deep breath and called his best friend.

"_Eren? Everything okay?_" Armin's voice sounded worried. Eren rarely called him on the phone at this hour.

"Yeah..." Eren sighed. "No. I need to talk to you..."

"_What happened? Where are you?_"

"I just left Levi's place. Uh, can we meet up? Is it too late for you?"

"_Come to my house._"

"On my way," Eren informed and ended the call. He felt his stomach twisting and trembling with anxiety. This was a big deal. It only dawned on him now.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, he was at Armin's. The blond let him inside and led him to his room, all composed, careful.<p>

"Okay, Eren. What did you need to talk about?"

Eren sat on Armin's bed and hunched over, hiding his face in his hands.

"I, uh..." He sighed and gazed up at Armin. "I cheated on Annie..."

"With Levi?" Armin asked quietly, a strange look of understanding in his eyes. It wasn't even a question. It was like he knew all along.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren's heart was pounding like crazy while he watched his best friend process the information. When he confirmed that it was indeed Levi with whom he cheated on his girlfriend, Armin's eyes went a bit wider and he sat down on the office chair by his desk.<p>

"Okay..." Armin blinked at him. "I can't say I didn't suspect that but I'm a bit... surprised?"

"I know," Eren sighed.

"So how, uh... what happened?"

Eren felt his face heating up with embarrassment. "Well," he cracked his knuckles nervously, "It kinda didn't happen today..."

He huffed, annoyed at himself. This was Armin! His best friend! And he'd said on numerous occasions that they could talk about _anything_.

"Ugh, it happened today, but it wasn't the first time..."

"Eren," the blond interrupted gently. "First of all, you gotta calm down. It's me, right? You can talk to me."

"Right," Eren managed to smile.

"So start from the beginning."

"Okay, you know that time when I told you that I wished Annie was like Levi? When you scolded me for being weird about having a gay friend?"

"Yeah," Armin rolled his office chair closer to Eren, listening attentively.

"Well, I talked to him about it that evening. At first he got really pissed because he thought that I was scared of him coming on to me. Then I confessed that I was afraid of me liking him and not the opposite. As you predicted, he teased me a bit about it, but then we started to discuss what would I do if he was a girl, and..."

"And?"

Not really comfortable about giving the slightest details about the foot rub that turned into shameless groping, Eren opted for the shorter version.

"And then I kinda kissed him."

"What does that mean, kinda?"

"Uh, I planned on trying it once, and see how it feels... But then I lost it and we made out on his sofa... Until he pushed me off, that is."

"Why did he do that? He didn't want it?"

"No, he wanted it really, really bad," Eren blushed with both giddiness and embarrassment. "That's why he stopped it... Otherwise, we would've most likely screwed on that sofa..."

"Eh-heh, okay," Armin giggled a bit uncomfortably. "But Eren, that was in March. Nearly three months ago. Three! You've been fooling around all this time?"

"No!" Eren defended himself probably a bit too loudly. "No... He angrily reminded me that I had a girlfriend and we were avoiding each other since then... Until yesterday..."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I had enough of it. I missed him, if only as a friend. Even though..." Eren sighed. "Armin, I can't stop thinking about him. Or about how it felt to kiss him..."

The blond seemed at loss of words. He parted his lips to say something but then huffed. He didn't seem angry. Stupefied was perhaps the most correct term.

"Um, so, yesterday I went to the dance school earlier and waited for him. We talked, and again I lost my head, and _again_ we made out... This time in his office." Eren rolled his eyes at his own words. "Every time we talk, we agree to be friends, like nothing happened. And every time after agreeing on that, we slip and do something stupid." He gazed up at Armin.

"What?" The blond asked.

"Armin, it's me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's me who's forcing it. Levi is always pushing me away, or forbidding me to touch him, chewing me out for forgetting that I have a girlfriend... But then he caves in and it's like the whole world stops existing. He caved in last night when we talked on the phone and he invited me to his place. And tonight..."

Eren blushed all over.

"Tonight?" Armin urged.

"Tonight he initiated everything... I... I never felt like that before..."

"W-what did you... do?" It was Armin's turn to blush. Eren had completely forgotten how shy his best friend actually was. Deciding to save Armin from utter embarrassment, Eren censored his most recent memory. "Uh, we got each other off. We didn't sleep together, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well..."

"Armin, you're not helping," Eren gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry," the blond threw his arms up in the air. "This isn't usually the topic of our conversations."

"I know," Eren said apologetically. "But you're the only person I can talk to about it. And, well, Levi told me I have to choose."

"Of course you have to choose, you can't keep doing this forever."

"Okay, but how? How can I be sure?"

Armin shrugged. "You can't."

Eren frowned. "You sound just like Levi."

"Don't tell me you've discussed this with him," Armin scolded. "It most definitely hurts him! I know it would hurt _me_ if someone told me they can't decide between me and someone else!"

"I know," Eren repeated and mussed his own hair with frustration. "I don't want to hurt either of them."

"You'll have to. Otherwise it won't be just one person hurting – it will be all three of you."

Eren sighed. "Do I tell Annie? If I pick her, what good would it make for her to know and be hurt by my slip-up?"

Armin frowned. "And yet if you don't tell her, Levi has advantage because he knows you're making a decision and she has no clue."

"Exactly," Eren muttered. "It's no good no matter what I do."

"Eren... In these situations someone has to end up hurt. And before you go all noble on me, I'm telling you – you have to be selfish in this. It's _you_ who's deciding what's best for _you_. Because if you make a decision based on pity, you'll never be happy and you'll most likely cheat again."

"You're right... But Armin... I know I'm gonna sound like an asshole, but I'm scared... I never thought I was bi before I met Levi... And I still don't think so. I don't know if I can... If I could... What if it's just a thing I have for him and one day I'll just want to be with a woman again?"

"I know, Eren, but you're wrong. It's the same as in any relationship. How do you know it's gonna last? You don't. And if you're not happy with your girlfriend, you'd find another one, right? You're clearly at least a little bit bi," Armin smiled, "so stop thinking about what they have between their legs, and start looking at their other qualities."

Armin was so smart. But it still wasn't that easy.

There was still everything else, if he chose Levi. What would people say? Eren knew that he shouldn't care at all what people would say but it still irked him. He was dying to talk to Levi about it but he knew that he shouldn't. He shouldn't burden him with his doubts and hurt him even more.

"Eren, you have to stop worrying so much."

The blond obviously read him too well.

"Take your time, think and decide. But I have one more advice for you."

"What is it?"

"Either decide within a week, or prolong it until after the exams. You don't need angst and guilt while trying to pass your exams, right?"

"Right... You're right. But I can't decide in a week. It'll have to be later."

"Okay." Armin smiled. "Hey, you just made the first choice."

"I have," Eren felt his lips twitch in a small smile.

Okay, so he had roughly a month to decide. That was better than having no idea how long it would take him. A shiver passed through him. What if a month is too long for Levi?

"He said he won't wait forever," Eren blurted put.

"In my honest opinion, that's way better than saying he _would_ wait forever," Armin informed with a soft smile. "Now you know he's not a pushover."

Eren snorted. "I knew that long before. That's why I'm... Really crazy about him..."

"You're really smitten."

"I am..."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Eren fidgeted in his own bed later that night, figuring out a way to text Levi. Before he went to Armin, they've said their goodbyes in a strange and bittersweet way and he felt like he had no right to annoy Levi more that night. But he couldn't wait... He needed to hear from him, at least one message.<p>

_'I've talked to Armin,_' he typed and sent it. He saw that Levi was online and a few seconds later, the message was marked as 'seen'. But Levi wasn't replying.

'_Is four weeks too long for you? Five weeks tops. My exams start in a few days,_' Eren added, feeling nervousness creeping into him.

'_That's okay,_' Levi finally answered. Eren stared at it. That's it? No more? No smiley face or anything? Then his cell bleeped again. _'The competitions start now as well, so we both have work to do._'

'_Levi, are you alright?_' Eren typed, feeling guilty.

'_Yeah. I'm glad you began to think things through._'

'_And that I've stopped bugging you with that, right?_' Eren added a smiley face, hoping it would lighten the mood. Levi had every right to be grumpy, but still, Eren wanted to put a stop to it.

'_Right.' _A smiley face, finally. '_I have just one more thing to say on that subject._'

'_What is it?_' Eren sent quickly.

'_Choose me._'

Eren flushed and felt his lips go numb. He wanted to be beside Levi so much that it hurt. Hands shaking, he typed a reply before he even knew what he was doing.

'_I will._'

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Ice Cream in Winter**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days Eren only texted both Levi and Annie. He was cooped up at home, studying for the upcoming exams. He wondered if it would be too much if he asked Levi to come over to his place and study there, like he did for the winter exams. Too much – not only for Levi but for himself, as well. As much as it was nice and quiet at Levi's, Eren doubted that he would be able to keep his hands off his instructor.<p>

Especially now...

Especially now that he'd told him that he would choose him in the end.

That wasn't a lie, but he kinda ambushed himself with that one. But okay, at least he had time to figure out how to end it with Annie. He didn't want to ruin her exams either, so taking time was the best thing to do.

Eren felt sorry for her, and he really, honestly cared about her. But this thing with Levi... It was consuming. It made him feel like he could spontaneously combust at any moment. Receiving a text from Levi was able to leave him breathless. When they talked over the phone, he felt his heart pounding all the way up in his throat.

And the dreams... The dreams he had were driving him crazy. It had been only two days since he'd first saw Levi completely naked and it was enough for his stupid brain to create whole scenarios while he slept. He'd wake up sweaty and hard _as fuck_ in the middle of the night and again in the morning. It was only two days but it felt like an eternity.

The other reason he wished he could study at Levi's place was because he couldn't get himself to calm down and concentrate. He wasn't that interested in ballroom dancing, but he searched for the videos on YouTube anyway, just to watch the moves that Levi did oh so well... Eren even managed to find a video with Levi and Petra from a competition that took place a few years ago. He shamelessly watched it on repeat and lost the precious time to actually study.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"So," Petra chirped happily after the dance class had finished, "You are all invited to watch the regional competition tomorrow at the Youth Sports Center. Who is interested, Levi has a dozen of free tickets for you."<p>

"Wanna go?" Mikasa asked immediately.

Eren bit his tongue. Of course he wanted to go. "Uh, okay," he managed to play cool.

This time he'd ended up dancing with his sister because neither Jean nor Annie could attend. Good thing he at least had Mikasa, otherwise he'd have ended up stomping on some other poor girl's feet. Mikasa was resilient. And she stomped on him back every time, with a gracious little grin.

"Okay then, hurry up," she dragged him by his hand towards Levi, who was standing in the corner next to the stereo. "We need four tickets. Or five? Will Armin go?"

"Yeah," Eren smiled.

As they approached Levi, the familiar flutters started to tickle Eren from the inside. He felt himself flushing, even though he'd already cooled down from the dance practice. He glanced at his sister. Honestly, he wondered how in the world Mikasa hadn't already realized something weird about him whenever he was around Levi.

"It will be a nice break from all the studying we've been doing... At least for one evening," Mikasa sighed happily.

Levi glanced at them and Eren saw that he wanted to smile but limited it to a friendly smirk.

_Oh, that mouth. Shut up brain; now's not the time._

"Hey, um... Five tickets, please?" Eren muttered awkwardly, causing Levi's smirk to widen a bit.

Mikasa elbowed him none too gently.

"You don't have to be ashamed that you're going to watch the competition!"

"You look spooked as if you're the one competing tomorrow," Levi teased, handing him the tickets.

"Are you?" Eren finally asked.

"Spooked? No. But I am kinda nervous. Just a bit," Levi shrugged like it was no big deal. "Gonna stay and practice for a while, so we'll be all set for tomorrow."

"Aw, and I just wanted to ask if you and Petra would join us for a cup of coffee," Mikasa said, snatching the tickets from Eren and storing them into her bag so that they would be safe.

"Sorry, not tonight. But feel free to stay and hang out here while we do our thing. And maybe get us two coffees to go from across the street?" Levi chatted with Mikasa while Eren just stood there and stared at his mouth. He unconsciously bit his lip and then cleared his throat, regaining his wits.

"So, Levi, the usual? Latte for you and vanilla cappuccino for Petra?"

"Yep," Levi winked and Eren felt his heart skip a beat. Damnit.

He managed a smile and, leaving his sister to continue chatting, hurried out and across the street. He didn't mind doing these small things because he knew it was appreciated by both Levi and Petra. Eren knew it had to be hard for them, and that they were probably more nervous than they've let on.

As he placed the order for the four of them and waited for the barista to make the beverages, he typed a text to Levi, knowing that they wouldn't start practicing until having at least a sip of coffee.

'_I wanna kiss you..._'

'_Well, tough luck Romeo,_' Levi replied almost immediately and a second later added a smiley face with its tongue sticking out.

Eren laughed a little. It was a nice change. As much as Levi was turning him down in the past, now he became flirty and warm, ever since _that_ message. He guessed Levi was feeling more secure after that.

Now everything was relaxed and comfortable between them, like before plus the positive tension and desire. But since that evening when they both gave in to their needs, nothing physical happened and Eren was slowly becoming restless.

Barista's impatient stare woke him up from his thoughts.

He paid and snatched the cardboard tray containing four styrofoam cups of caffeine-filled yumminess.

Maybe he should have ordered tea instead, knowing that coffee _and _Levi's dance moves would probably give him a near heart attack experience.

He wasn't wrong.

As he and Mikasa settled comfortably on the floor in one corner, Levi and Petra began their practice. Levi had chosen the ballroom samba first, to warm up properly with the dynamic moves.

A samba version of '_Mambo Italiano_' boomed from the speakers. First the lyrics started, without the rhythm, and the pair walked around each other almost as if they were in a fighting arena. They paused, grinning at each other and then the heavy beat started.

Levi and Petra exploded into the motion, twirling a couple of times before Levi grabbed her and took the lead. To Eren's eyes, they were doing impossible things with their legs and hips, bringing out the raw energy of the almost tribal dance. The speed of movement was equally graceful and hot. To them, it seemed easy as child's play, their bodies falling into the rhythm naturally, not a single step faltering.

Eren thought it was magnificent. It looked perfect and spontaneous even though he knew that they have been practicing it for months. You'd think that they would seem like programmed machines, but no – it was at the same time flawless _and _natural. It was human.

Petra's tiny and nimble body was effortlessly following Levi's in every figure, in every sequence. It seemed like they shared the same mind and soul, the way they moved together.

"Wow," Mikasa whispered in awe. "I nearly forgot how great they are."

"Right?" Eren confirmed, not breaking his gaze.

They _were_ great and as much as Eren was doing his best to watch them as a pair, he caught himself focusing more on Levi. On Levi's hips and shoulders, which seemed to detach from his body at his will all the while he maintained that proud, upright posture. The movements were not overly sexualized, but to Eren, it was so sensual that he had to shift his position in order to hide what was happening inside of his jeans.

It was time to really stare as Levi came to Petra from behind and practically spooned her while moving their upper bodies in sensual circles, holding her by her hand and around her waist. As much as that took Eren's breath away, the next sequence nearly made him laugh because both Levi and Petra looked like they were messing with each other, doing these small steps in place. He nearly expected them to stick their tongues out at each other.

They were having so much fun, it made Eren's heart flutter. Levi looked so happy. He wanted to see him that way every day.

As the song was nearing its end, Levi released Petra from his grasp and made several fast turns in a row, which would have surely made a person dizzy if they weren't as trained as Levi. Eren would never, ever again say that dancing was for pansies, because all that Levi looked like while dancing (and in general) was purely masculine.

That's why Eren was so confused in the beginning. Somehow he'd expected Levi to be more... feminized, to be honest. But he wasn't, not a bit, and _that_ was thrilling.

When the song ended, Eren was speechless while the pair looked positively exhilarated.

"That was good. Very good," Levi praised while Petra smiled proudly.

They still had to work on the Cha-cha, Rumba, Paso Doble and Jive, as far as Eren remembered what went into the Latin category. He never understood why Jive went under that category instead of, for example, Tango. But okay, who was he to question it.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>When Levi and Petra brought the day's practice to the end, Eren and Mikasa started clapping. It was spontaneous and well deserved. The pair surely left their hearts out on the dancefloor. But, ever since they've practiced rumba, Eren was feeling strangely melancholic. Levi's interpretation of passion and heartbreak was so convincing that it genuinely made him sad.<p>

Eren waited alone while Mikasa joined Petra in the girls' locker room. That's when Levi came up to him and leaned against the wall with his shoulder brushing Eren's. The heat from his body was seeping into Eren's arm and he turned slightly towards the shorter man.

Levi was smiling softly.

"Happy with your progress?" Eren asked, covertly running his fingertips down Levi's arm. He shivered and it made Eren feel a tiny bit smug.

"Yeah. We're ready for tomorrow."

"That's great... Levi..." Eren wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He just liked the name rolling from his mouth.

Levi watched him for a few seconds and then startled him when he suddenly shouted.

"Alright you hags, how long are we going to have to wait for you? I'm hungry!"

"Ahh," Petra squealed from the locker room, "Just a few more minutes! My hair got really tangled, Mikasa's helping me!"

"Right," Levi smirked, turned and grabbed the front of Eren's shirt, pulling him closer until he was met with a passionate kiss.

Eren made a surprised noise, but kissed back immediately. He felt Levi's tongue gently teasing between his lips, seeking entrance. Eren gladly accepted him while cupping his cheek tenderly. It didn't last long, though. Levi broke the kiss and fixed the wrinkles on Eren's shirt.

"There's your kiss, Eren," he teased, purring out his name, seemingly very pleased with himself.

"You did that on purpose!" Eren squeaked quietly.

"No, I lost my balance and fell lips first onto your face," Levi deadpanned.

"I mean," Eren giggled, "I mean, asking the girls how long they'll take."

Levi smiled and winked at him. "I have my ways."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>That evening Eren walked home with a persistent <em>problem<em> in his jeans that wasn't going away until he took the matter into his own hands, quite literally so.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
